CSI:  Satan City
by Miss AbbyM
Summary: A grisly murder in the streets of Satan City, and ominously it may just be the beginning.  Can SCPD's crime lab solve this in time, before one of them becomes a victim themselves?  A V/B, G/C pairing.
1. Under A Neon Colored Sky

**Disclaimer: *sigh* once again, I don't own DBZ, or my other favorite show, CSI. I'd be hella rich if I did. :)**

"So Vegeta, what do you think?"

"Well, I'd like to say that it's pretty cut and dry and the clues are all here laid out for us, ready to just be put back together, and that we know who the fuck did this shit, a really nice neat, let's-get-the-son-of-a-bitch-and-call-it-a-day package," the hand that I had been holding up with my pen had looked pretty solid for me to pick up, but, well, for lack of a better way of describing it, now the flesh was starting to slide off of the bone, a sickening, slurping, sloshing sound emanating from it as it slowly slid toward the ground. The stench of decaying human fat, tissue, tendons and muscle plip plopping down onto the cold concrete floor, creating a soupy slurry, a small puddle forming underneath the rapidly deteriorating hand "but I'd be lying to ya if I said that, Krillin."

The grizzled lieutenant closed his eyes and nodded grimly at me, continuing to write notes down into his little booklet. Krillin had arrived onto the scene about thirty minutes before we did, having been awoken an hour ago after he'd just finished the paperwork on the heiress murder we wrapped up a couple of days ago. A beat cop had been chasing a pimp around the side of one of the old casinos on Fremont Street, and as they'd passed, he noticed an overwhelmingly God awful foul smell. Losing the pimp amidst all the tourists that passed nightly under the canopy, the young officer had gone back to the side of the old casino, the neon lights above casting a weird, garish orange glow onto the alley. The artificial sky aglow with flashing neon lights, a nostalgic throwback to the seedy glory days of the long gone mob run days. Gone were the slick, cool, privileged playground of the rich and infamous, in its place now were the mega hotel/casinos, catering to the typical yuppie family, comprising of 2.5 children, a bored housewife bent on drinking away the boredom in her life as she waited patiently for her husband and children to come home or take her out to add some excitement into her pathetically predictable existence.

'Hn. Satan City sure had followed in Vegas's footstep. Completely watered down and pathetic.' I can't help it. All I can say is that I call it as I see it.

We'd been summoned to the scene shortly after the rookie had made his gruesome discovery. Scattered along the side of the wall facing the alley had been several body parts, all in different stages of deterioration, but looking to be part of the same body, what was left of it. The more visible parts, a couple of toes attached to a right foot and what looked to be a lengthwise strip of back flesh was sticking out from beneath an overturned cardboard box, rodents and various other critters having gnawed and chewed or carried away chunks or digits. A little further down toward the left, a right arm, still complete and portions of a lung and ribcage surprisingly were found, a lot still clung to the ribs and arm, having been partially hidden under a small rubble of concrete blocks, it had remained relatively intact, protected from the elements and rodents. Down the other side closer to the main thoroughfare where throngs of people were often to be found, a small pelvis and parts of the left thigh and knee cap was discovered, a grimy, black substance lightly coating them. I swiped a small amount of the substance and rolled it around my fingertips, sniffing a little of it, not really smelling anything more than…gunpowder? The consistency was more like dark molasses, but a definite whiff of gunpowder was in the substance. Taking a few pictures of that scene and taking some samples of the stuff off of the pelvis, I definitely was surprised we had some pieces to work with. It's not every day we find anything substantial to work with.

"Must be Christmas" I muttered to myself. There were of course, glaring omissions. No head, half body parts, hardly a body part to get some decent identification out of to find out who these pieces used to be. Although judging from the size of the bones, especially the pelvis, they most definitely had come from a woman. The bones and parts had not been in the alley for a very long time, judging by the stage of decomp, possibly four or five days at the most, the stench having grown more noticeable within the past day or so. The maggots and fruit flies that had settled in and around the body parts and laid their eggs were currently being plucked by the youngest member of our team. I grinned in amusement at the look of utter disgust upon the young man's face, seeing him trying to told his breath as he carefully collected the bugs and insects for analysis, each specimen he took releasing a tiny whiff of decaying matter.

"Hehehe, we all had to start somewhere, kid. Better get used to it." I lightly admonished the young man, I was enjoying seeing his face turn a weird purple-ish color as he was trying to hold his breath while trying to collect the bugs.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing, Vegeta. God, I hope this smell doesn't stick to me. I'll never have a date again!" A brief look of mortification shadowed across his features, his black eyes darkening even further as he pondered that thought.

"Hn, if you're worried about that, Gohan, you definitely made the wrong career choice." I swear, it always amazes me how people can be so damn smart one minute but yet be a complete dumbass in another. Gohan turned back around to the flies and maggots, shrugging his shoulders and resigning himself to his fate.

"Vegeta." I turned around. She came walking up to me, a weathered brown leather jacket over a cream colored sweater, dark jeans. Her unreal (but real) blue hair cascading in a beautiful curtain past her shoulders. Those eyes…those eyes I often found myself getting lost in, the depths of the ocean reflected behind those beautiful lashes.

'Fuck, snap the fuck out of it!' I swear sometimes mentally slapping oneself just isn't enough.

"Yeah Bulma, what is it?"

"I found this underneath a pile of rags over there" pointing to a small corner with a collection of dingy rags. She handed me a beautiful wedding ring, looked to be white gold (didn't feel heavy, couldn't be platinum), seven diamonds studding it. Turning it around, I looked on the inside for any markings, but I found nothing. Another peculiar thing: the ring was clean.

"There wasn't a finger or any flesh near it." as if reading my thoughts. This blue haired female…what the fuck possessed me to personally request her from SFPD? I rationalized to myself that it was because she was good. Real good. I know because before taking this position at SCPD, I had been at SFPD too, she wasn't in my unit, but I had kept up with her progress, purely for work related reasons, of course.

Well…that and because she was just plain fucking hot. And this chick knew it too.

"Ok. Finish canvassing the perimeter with Goku, Bulma. I have Piccolo helping Krillin interview people that work in the area, bystanders, tourists, maybe they saw or heard something. I mean, how the hell could this stench be ignored?" Bulma just nodded at me. I watched her walk off just a little bit longer, turning the ring in my hand as I let my eyes wander all over her gorgeous curves, the way her butt was caressed by her jeans.

I so need a fucking cold shower when I get home.

"Hey Vegeta, I've taken as much of the pics as I can, when's Doc coming?" Ah Chi Chi. I looked over at her and smiled. No nonsense, bitchy and hot as hell. Though she had a bit of a more masculine beauty, unlike Bulma who was all feminine, she had the older woman hotness hanging around her. Black sweater, under a black pea coat, light grey trousers and black heeled boots. Her dark eyes shining against the paleness of her complexion framed by her dark hair. I saw Goku look up when he heard her voice, it was all I could do to keep a straight face as I caught the fool looking but upon catching my eye, he promptly began to blush fiercely and tried to look away. I saw Bulma look up at Goku and then towards our direction and I couldn't help but grin as I saw her roll her eyes and smack the back of his head, telling him to keep working. Goku has had a major crush on Chi Chi, and for a strong young man,he's nothing but a scared shitless dim wit when it comes to women. 'No check that, when it comes to Chi Chi'. He'd told me one time that he was sorry because he'd been lusting after someone he thought was my lover, to which I promptly kicked his ass, for causing me to drop one of my ant colonies that I was repositioning in my lab. I let a small sigh escape me, losing that colony still irritates me to this day. I definitely am not fucking someone who was basically my sister, the thought of which sickened me and grossed me out.

"He's on his way, Chi. Did you see anything unusual?"

"Well, not really, It's odd, only specific parts are here. The blood on the wall suggests whatever the hell happened, happened here. So where did most of the body go? We don't have a freaking head, bits and pieces of other body parts only. It doesn't make any sense." She said, lightly shaking her head.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Let's finish up. We need to get as much of this shit back to the lab. Were you able to scrape all that goop from where most of the body fluids congealed?"

She wrinkled her nose at me and grimaced. "Yeah, I did. Can't wait to off load this shit to Yamcha, the little pussy prick." She huffed, I couldn't help it but chuckle. Yeah, Yamcha definitely was a pussy prick. Good at his job, but as a human being, well, Chi Chi said it best. He was a pussy prick.

"Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan will be waiting for Doc here with you. We'll get back to the lab, see what the hell we've got." The short bald man looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, sure Vegeta. Let me know if you come across anything, whoever did this is seriously sick. Gotta get this ass, you know?"

I nodded mutely in agreement. "Yeah this is one sick fuck. I'll keep you posted." And with that, Chi Chi and I climbed into the car, Goku and Bulma also sticking behind in case Gohan or Piccolo needed help. I told them to wrap up whatever they were doing then meet us back at the lab.

We had a sick fuck to catch, and there's not time like the present to get started.


	2. Gunpowder,molasses & Vegeta the Coward

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own DBZ or CSI...**

**A/N: Thanks so much to preciousjade76 for the lovely comments both for this new fic and for The Kiss. I want to take my time on that, as The Kiss means a lot to me, and I want to be able to unfold it properly. Thanks also to CarylMC1991, I appreciate the comment so much, thank you! ^.^  
><strong>

Molasses on the bone. Shit. Someone had actually poured molasses on the bone. And the best part about it? Someone had been hungry enough to chow down on the thigh and pelvis, judging from the human teeth marks left on the rotting flesh.

Dammit, I was looking forward to a hearty stack of pancakes with syrup for breakfast.

Chi Chi and I had gotten back to the lab and started to sort and lay out all of the evidence, the photos we'd taken and anything else we'd collected. The samples if we couldn't identify them, we gave to the pussy prick, Yamcha. As always, his I'm-smarter-than-the-lot-of-you attitude endeared him to everyone, especially to my team. Unfortunately, because I'm the head of the lab, he'd singled me out to just kissing my ass.

God, I'm so honored.

"Well boss, you were right. The substance on the pelvis was molasses and gunpowder. I should have known the smart man that you are would be able to catch that with no problem! You're just the coolest guy among all the losers, Vegeta!" Geez, I'm about to hurl. The test results on the substance I'd found on the pelvis had come back, and Yamcha had called me over to tell me.

"Great, so why didn't you call Chi Chi? She was the one who dropped off the specimen to you." Heh, Yamcha looks mortified, I can see him scrambling, wracking his brain for an excuse. "Anyhow, what the hell does all of this mean? Molasses and gunpowder on the bone. I know that there was an old wives' remedy of ingesting molasses and gunpowder if one was suffering from worms, just like molasses, vinegar and lemon juice supposedly cured laryngitis. Another unsettling thing are the teeth marks on the fucking carcass. What the hell are we dealing with? A murdering fuck who cannibalized his victim? This is just fucking sick. I shook my head as I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of it all. Suffice to say, I wasn't speaking to Yamcha, one because I knew there wasn't gonna be anything of value that would come out of his pathetic mouth. And really I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but even mulling my thoughts aloud wasn't giving me the answers I was looking for.

'Goddammit. What the hell does this mean? The concoction wasn't being used as a preservative, decaying flesh of the body was evidence of that, and unless this was ingested by someone with worms, this wouldn't have been effective!" Ugh! My head is pounding, hmph, I guess that's what happens to a man who pulls an all nighter thinking he's still young and spry. Even massaging the bridge of my nose wasn't helping to alleviate the pounding of my brain, trying to escape from my skull.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Vegeta. It's been a long night for everyone." God, she lightly squeeze my shoulder as her words were softly said to me, almost like she was purposely trying to keep it just above a whisper. I grinned inwardly, normally, Bulma is not the soft, gentle flower, more like a cat on a hot tin roof, loud, bossy, super genius.

And super fucking sexy.

"Hmph, don't tell me you care about me, Bulma, as I remember you had made it clear that I was not worth your time." Fuck. I swear, I have no idea why I had her transferred to SCPD, maybe I'm a masochist? That would explain a lot of things…

And to be honest, I have no fucking idea why she allowed for the transfer to happen! I was sure she'd shoot it down. But she didn't. And now, here she was. Ugh. My brain is punishing me for the actions of my heart, and with this luminous angel blinding me with her power…dammit, it was all I could do to just stay vertical by leaning against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest, because I was worried I might keel over and pass out from the pain. I tried (and hoped) I was displaying my most apathetic and disdainful look, but the way she was frowning at me with the concern clearly visible in her eyes instead of the fire that normally burned there, I knew the gig was up.

"You don't look good, Vegeta. I'm taking you home." Uh-oh. I recognize that tone. And her normally baby blues becoming an ominous shade of cobalt foretold of a warning that I better listen to what she has to say, or I'd pay dearly.

"Look Bulma, I appreciate the 'concern' but as you can see we have a real sadistic fucker in our midst. We have pieces of a woman that we cannot identify, with such an odd mixture of substances on just a few of her bones that it's giving me this fucking headache trying to make sense of all of this! Now please, the only thing I need from you is to know that either you or that idiotic oaf found more shit for us to try to make sense of or to leave me the fuck alone!" God, in a way it felt good to let that out, this case was quite puzzling and it is giving me the fits, but I didn't mean to take it out on her. I know she was only concerned. I looked back into her eyes…and saw a brief flash of pain in those eyes that is just one part of this woman that I have been in love with since the day I first laid eyes on her.

And I did the one thing that will cause me to eat the fucking lead in my gun. I hurt her.

"…Bulma…"

"Goku found this, behind the garbage can in the alley." The coldness in her voice belied her hurt feelings as she tossed a small, silvery object at me. It was a gleaming horseshoe shaped trinket, with two metal balls at each end of the arm of the horseshoe, and a thin, lock-shaped charm gliding freely in between the metal. One side of the lock had a "Please return to Tiffany & Co" on it, but the other side had been monogrammed, D.C. This might have belonged to our victim, a possible clue to her identity , a small welcomed break in the case.

"Good work you…"She'd left, my words left hanging.

"You really know how to treat 'em, Vegeta." The sarcasm dripping from Chi Chi's voice I heard from just behind me.

"Oh shut the hell up. What do you know?" Dammit, I didn't want anyone else to see what happened, I do not appreciate nosy people and hate gossipy bitches. I turned around to see her disapproving and disappointed gaze pointed directly at me, pretty much telling me she'd heard and seen it all. Her frown definitely told me I was in the wrong on this one.

"I know that she was concerned about you and you just about bit her head off for trying to help you. I know for damn sure she didn't deserve that." I felt the ice in her voice as she continued "Though I doubt you'd do it, but you definitely should apologize to her for what happened. Whether you believe it or not, she cares for you and hopefully, you're smart enough to see that, Vegeta, before it's too late."

"Are you done? You're not exactly an expert on these kinds of matter Chi Chi. In fact, if memory serves me, your personal life has been more of a wreck than mine, I have nothing to apologize for. She should have just kept her mouth shut and minded her own business." Hmph, stupid bitch. Sometimes I just absolutely hate her. This is one of those times and I hate her more because I know that she's totally right.

Chi just stood there. Her eyes flickering dangerously at me, her small hands balled into white-knuckled fists resting on her hips, her rosy lips curled down into a frown, hair flowing loosely around her shoulders. She grunted then crossed her arms over her chest and turned to walk away. But not before uttering the words that propelled me to now be standing outside Bulma's home at 2:45 in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Cowards usually need to be left alone in peace and quiet so it'll be easy for them to run and hide."

Ooooh. Bitch.


	3. Shouldn't Have Let Me In, Bulma, Pt1

**Disclaimer: Nope, nah-uh. I don't own DBZ. **

**A/N: …Aagh! Um, this is my first lemon. Please, pretty please, be gentle if you don't like it (ducks down and squeezes eyes shut, waiting for the ridicule…) **

**A/N2: Gosh everyone, I appreciate the nice comments, thank you, it truly means a lot to me that the late 2am updates on a work night seems to be paying off, lol. ^.^  
><strong>

"You're right Vegeta. I did tell you that you weren't worth my time" humph, the little angel said to me "but as I remember it, you were the first one who said I was just like all of them, no wait, I believe your exact words were 'Sweetheart, you're nothing but a pretty face and a good fuck. That's all I wanted from you'. " Oh damn. Did I actually say that? Judging from the pain in her eyes behind the fire…I did. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Brain farts seem to come to me naturally.

She'd let me in, after I'd been pounding on her door for almost twenty minutes, the night air chilling me to the bone. I'd just about given up and was gonna head back to my car, but I saw her pop a peek from her bedroom window, and the pain shadowed her face again (dammit, poor girl, every time she's around me, I seem to do nothing but cause her pain). I wasn't confident that she'd let me in, being the bastard I'd been to her, hell if I was her, I wouldn't have let me in. So I just stood there, looking up at her, hoping that she could see how much my attitude….annoyed me. Humph, I still can't say the words. The cold, autumn breeze kicked up just about then. Though to be honest, I really didn't feel it. I truly thought that she wouldn't come down, and if she'd just left me there to freeze to death, I wouldn't have blamed her.

So how surprised do you think I was when the door opened?

"I never meant that, Bulma. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, that you can obviously see. I've tried very hard to forget all the pain that I've caused, because I'm not strong enough to handle all the shit that I've caused. But the one thing I've suppressed the most…" I looked away. I couldn't look at her. I can't believe how weak I am! To actually be confessing this to her! I've never let anyone get this much shit out of me, what the fuck has she done to me? Shit, I need a cigarette. I crossed through her kitchen and stepped outside. I hadn't told anyone (especially Chi Chi. I may die of cancer, but I don't have a fucking death wish!) but I fished out a half pack of smokes in my coat pocket, my lighter already in hand. I should have lit it up where I was, it would have been warmer to smoke in her kitchen, but I'd already pained my woman enough that I thought that it might be a tad bit unfair for me to come barging at her doorstep at 3 in the morning and start lighting up in her home. The least I could do was act like a gentleman and smoke outside. I took in a deep drag and held it, releasing it in a slow exhalation, regaining some kind of composure again. I could feel her watching me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end (more than it already is).

"You were saying?" she said after some time. I glanced at her and she met me evenly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, just underneath her ample, soft breasts. God, I groaned, swallowing heavily, feeling myself beginning to tighten and push against my underwear. Crap. I'd been able to control myself around her pretty well, not easily (picked up smoking again after 2 years, exhibit A) but I'd been doing so. I licked my lips unconsciously and I could feel the back of my shirt moisten just a little bit. Fuckin' a. She always had this effect on me, that's why…that's why I said what I did a long time ago. I sighed inwardly and closed my eyes. Because…she has the power to turn me into putty, and shit, I couldn't let her do that! I still can't! Looking whipped all because…Fuck! I'm not going to say it! Dammit, I'm so angry, I throw down my fucking cigarette.

"You want me to tell you? Huh? The one thing in my whole fucking life that I was trying to forget is you!" I could feel my body tremor a bit at my admission. Blood pressure up? Check. Pupils most likely dilated? Yup. Head swimming with lust, need and desire for this little blue angel? Uh-huh. My fuckin'…wanted to be released and feel her warmth envelope me again…the feeling of her, massaging me gently, her muscles constricting and flexing around my length soooo deliciously, dear God, yes!

Jesus, I wearily swiped my hand across my face, and fished in my pockets again.

"You don't know how you've affected me, Bulma. You changed me, so fucking much. Just because you were you." I took another deep drawl. I don't care anymore. I don't. "Did you ever ask yourself why I left? Shit Bulma, it was because of you." Huh. Funny how her expression changed.

"Please. Don't look surprised. Now you're just insulting me." Humph, stupid fool. "I'd never let any woman get to me, no matter how much they tried. Not even my own fucking mother really knows me. I've never kept any ties with anyone, let alone a woman."

"I never did anything to you…"

"No? Of course not, precious, you just treated me how every fucking guy wants to be treated, making me feel like I was the most desired man on this planet. And that was just OUTSIDE of the fucking bedroom! Aargh! Humph! A beautiful, intelligent, fucking sexy creature like you! The times we spent together…" Oh crap. Yup. There's a throbbing boner in my pants now. All the fucking memories of us being together…God…dammit. I know I let a tiny moan slip. Fuck. How embarrassing!

I got a whiplash as I snapped out of it…because she had come right up to me and touched my face. I was on automatic pilot. I pulled her in, crushing her to me and claimed her lips, gentle was NOT what I wanted. Nope. I wanted to ravage her, to make her pay for all that she did to me.

And goddammit, I'm gonna make her scream for mercy.

I pushed her roughly up against the counter, never breaking contact with her, causing her to wince a bit in pain as her lower back took the brunt of the force. Ooops, too much. I immediately touched that area, massaging it very gently, hoping she can feel the remorse in my touch. She squeezed my shoulder and sucked my bottom lip lightly, telling me it was ok, and I relaxed, hurting her (again) was NOT what I wanted to do…well, not this way, anyway. I loved the feeling of her body against me, the smooth satin of her nightie caressing my hands as I'm sure it was caressing her body. With one hand still massaging her back, and drifting down to her fabulous ass, lightly tracing how firm and so well shaped it was, loving the way I elicited soft moans from her. My other hand, although I loved her shirt, was roaming underneath it, whispering against her stomach, feeling it flinch beneath my fingers. I had to find out. I let my hands press more firmly onto her flesh as I made my way upwards, curious to see if I'd be meeting resistance.

Hmm…well, I got my answer.

I growled inadvertently as my fingertips traced the lacy edges of her bra, slowly moving from under her breasts back to the middle of her back, where I was expecting to find the clasp to pop this puppy open. Imagine my surprise when I didn't come across it. I opened my eyes and frowned as I noticed her grinning against my lips.

"Looking for something?" She playfully nipped my lips, teasing me, planting tiny kisses all along my jaw. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly, allowing her a bit more access. I thought I'd sound like a man in control when I opened my mouth, but nope, I just sounded pathetic.

"If you don't tell me how to remove this shit, I'll just rip it off of you" I looked at her, probably pretty drunkenly "Remember how you bitched at me all the time because so many of them were in my way?" Hehehe "I'm more than happy to pick up where I left off…"

"No! I like this set, I think it makes me look good! Besides, it's front close, you were already in the right area, but you're the idiot that had to go to the back." Humph, she chuckled at me. What a dummy.

"Idiot. You could be wearing a sack of shit and you'd still look good!" I claimed her lips again and felt her melt against me, as I tried to crush her to me even more than I already was.

"Aww, you know I'm not the only one wearing too much either…" Oh God. The little hellcat had moved her hands that had been wrapped around my neck to my chest…and they started to trail down. She broke the kiss and leaned back, wanting to see what her touch was doing to me. All I could do was close my eyes, concentrating on her hands as they continued to massage their way down, with every inch she went, a button was popped too. I bit back a moan as she kept going, but when a finger happened to touch my hot skin, a groan escaped, and she chuckled.

Vaguely, I remembered thinking that she might have been doing that on purpose.

I leaned forward into her as she continued her manipulation of me, in between ragged groans of pleasure I managed to whisper in her ear "You're gonna pay so badly for this, you realize that, right?" Oh shit. She just smirked quite evilly back at me. That pretty much told me I was fucked.

"Promise?" Ahh…I missed my impish little vixen. She pushed me back slightly and slid her hands under my shirt, fully opening it and leaving me shirtless, her eyes, gasping as she saw that I'd kept up my training since the last I was with her.

"Do I meet with your approval?" She met my eyes and I could see the overwhelming desire she had for me. I truly was happy about that. It would have crushed me if….

"Fuckin a…you were perfect before, Vegeta" she bent down and placed a soft, wet kiss on my chest "Now you're just a god." I WAS going to respond but my little devil hungrily began planting kisses on my chest, and at this point, I was getting so lost that I didn't care whether she stayed above the belt or went below. I was already helpless against her touch. The feel of her lips, kissing, sucking, nipping me was shredding any control I was holding on to. But when her lips got to my nipple and she proceeded to worship the nub that now formed under her touch…I lost it and released a moan so loud it surprised the hell out of me. I realized that she'd stopped and I looked to see why. She just looked back at me and started to chuckle against my chest, resuming her kisses and nips.

"Yuck it up, little one. You're gonna be begging me for mercy."

"Oh, you mean what you'll be doing?" What's that? What the hell did she just say? I was about to say something but couldn't because a noise resembling a strangled cat escaped from me as she started to leave a fiery trail of hot, wet kisses and licks down, following my aptly named happy trail. Her small hands expertly unbuckled my belt and popped the button on my pants. I could feel her sliding down until I realized she'd pushed my pants down to where they now were around my ankles. I had enough sense left to step out of them, how, I have no idea.

"Well. It looks as if someone's been missing me."

"You have no idea." Dammit, I sounded just like a horny teenager. She looked back up at me and chuckled (she seemed to do a lot of that to me) and what did I do? I just gave her a big ass Opie-like grin, feeling so stupid, but what the hell else could I do? I watched her intently as she kept her gaze locked on mine, her tongue flickering out to run lightly against my straining erection, twitching with each millimeter she covered. I'm not quite sure if I was actually breathing, but all I could do was watch her, her hands joined her mouth as I was assaulted from all sides, one of her hands massaging my balls and the other lightly scraping up and down my erection, following her mouth's torture on me. God, the sensations bombarding me…it was all I could do to keep standing and not topple over onto her. I looked up and saw the moon spilling down on to us. Hmm, I guess the full moon does bring the freaks out at night…was my last coherent thought as she kept torturing me with her pretty little mouth.

Son of a bitch, this little minx had removed my underwear and was now inhaling me, her tongue dancing over, under and around my dick as her lips formed a tight, seal, allowing her to suck at the same time. I threw my head back and I know all I was doing was snarling and growling loudly, pretty sure her neighbors were getting quite an earful. In the distance of my haze, I could hear her moaning as well, the vibrations of her mouth heightening the ecstasy I was drowning in. I felt beads of sweat slowly rolling down my neck as she kept up the pace, her hands joining again and helped to massage me circularly, around the base and up the length, as her head bobbed back and forth on me. Christ, I was throbbing so badly from the intense pleasure. I knew what she was doing, what she wanted from me. I gritted my teeth and placed my hands on the back of her head, urging her to go faster and faster. And boy did my little angel acquiesce to her prince, as I was rapidly approaching my zenith.

"Oh God, Bulma…" I was grunting and gasping desperately. I looked back down and saw her looking back, a small smile curled the corner of her pretty, little lips that was bent on giving me such blinding pleasure. I felt one of her hands leave and settle on the one place on my body that I was ticklish; the inside part of my thigh. I must have paled visibly because she busted out in a full on grin while still sucking me.

Fuck. She remembered.

All I remember was shouting out my rapture as I came, oh the release from the pressure, I shivered uncontrollably for what seemed to me like an eternity, until I'd emptied all that I had and came back down to Earth, well, for now at least. I watched her, panting heavily, my heart still pounding in my chest trying to catch my breath as she swallowed every last bit of me, causing me to shudder in the delicious afterglow of my orgasm. I brought her back up and kissed her fiercely, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. Her arms snaked around my neck, lightly tracking patterns around my shoulders as I made my way up through her kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. I trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, loving the moans that were ringing in my ears. I pushed open her door and set her down softly on her large bed.

"Oh my little angel. You're gonna pay dearly for that big time."


	4. Shouldn't Have Let Me In, Bulma  pt2

**Disclaimer: Nope, na-uh, I'm not dumb enough to claim I own DBZ.**

**Revelations**

She grinned. She was mischievously grinning at me. This delicate, physically infinitely weaker but most alluring and enticing creature was daringly mocking me, telling me that I held nothing but an empty threat of her begging for mercy from me.

Well….she was almost right. Almost.

She was looking up at me, knees bent, back arched, her night shirt glistening softly because of the moon shining down on my little sex kitten. Half-lidded eyes, lips…so luscious, pink and swollen from the kissing we'd been doing. Her hair splayed out all around her, adding to my minx's mystique. God, she is so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare. How did such a perfect creature ever fall into my lap?

I could feel the tingling of another erection, of course, it shouldn't surprise me, she's been the only woman that's had this kind of effect on me, every single fuckin' time. Hell, I dare anyone to look at such a perfect creature and not get excited. I'd know for a fact that they're eunuchs then.

"Vegeeta…don't you want to join me?" oh shit. My little vixen's softly uttered plaintive plea is seriously testing my control. She stretched out even more, cat like, arching her back higher, her knees opening up a hell of a lot more, her intense arousal hitting me full force. God, I feel like such an animal, inhaling deeply, light and sweet, and so fucking intoxicating. But how else can I not? She's so ready for me! Dammit, that's it.

No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"I should leave. Just to teach you a lesson for taking control of me, my little minx" hn, she's pouting "but…what kind of man would I be, right?" She was nodding her head in agreement, and I could only chuckle as I climbed onto the bed after her. I feel like such a predator, stalking my prey. I reached out and pulled one of her legs down to me, stretching it out, caressing it as I pulled it into my chest. I've always loved her legs, so strong, shapely, and so smooth, beginning my torture as I bent down and started to kiss and lick my way up, the softness of her body having no end. Gently cradling her calf as I started my way up, she was beginning to moan, the volume growing louder, more raspy and intense, much to my satisfaction. I felt her other leg drape lightly over my shoulder, encasing me more in her scent, her want, need and desire completely surrounding me, such a delicious, heady feeling.

'Hn. If you're loving this now, woman, wait until later.' I couldn't help but grin against her knee as I continued my slow torturous assault on every part of her body.

And I do mean every part of her body.

I know she's loving the way I touch her, the way I'm stroking the leg that's draped over my shoulder as my lips reach her twitching thigh. Ah, such supple, soft, creamy thighs she has, even as she's becoming goose bumpy. Sharp intake of breaths, breathy moans, louder and louder, such music to my ears.

"Ah…ahhhh….Veeegeeta….sooo…." I looked up at her, halting my worship of her, grinning at her inability to form a complete sentence.

"Hmm? He, he, he…what did I tell you, little one? I told you that you were going to pay for what you did. Have you forgotten already that I'm a man of my word?" All she could do was smile, she knew she was screwed, in all senses of the word.

I could feel her foot massaging my back, pressing into it with each lick I gave. Her toes were curling, I could feel them, in sync with her gasps of pleasure. Pleasure that we both know only I've been able to give her. I know she's had lovers, before and since me, just like I've had women before and after her. But she's never had the best, until I came along.

And…though she will NEVER know this, I've never had the best until I met her either.

Am I being too smug about this? You bet I am!

"Bulma…"

"Uhhh…yeah baby?" Softly whispered, her hands massaging her chest, one on top of her left breast, the fabric under her fingers wrinkling as she tweaked and pinched that nipple, the other hand I couldn't see – it was busy underneath her shirt apparently. And by the way she was carrying on, that hand was doing an even better job than the one on the outside.

"Are you ready to scream?" She tried to sit up, her eyes struggling to focus onto me, but I did not want that so I pushed her gently, but firmly back down. Heh. She was pouting; all I could do was chuckle as I looked down on her. Her shirt wasn't really functioning as a covering anymore, and besides, it wasn't allowing me to see what her lingerie looked like, obstructing my view. I bent down and met her lips, loving the way she raced to meet me halfway, her desire and need clearly etched on her face. Her hand was trembling and I could feel the dampness of her shirt, so I thought it would only be nice of me to cool her off.

"Hmm…pretty shirt, little one" I murmured against her lips, just before I ripped it off "but I think you would look better with me wrapped around you instead." Her sharp intake of breath and her nails digging into my back as her kiss became more feverish and desperate told me how much she agreed with me…and I loved it.

I broke our kiss and leaned back, just taking in the sight of this goddess underneath me, although she wasn't happy about the loss of contact. I smiled a bit as I held her gaze. I've waited so long, to touch her again, revive the memories of our torrid passions from so long ago, I'd often thought…that this could never happen again. I stroked her face, so smooth, so beautiful, she was trying to lean into my touch, desperate for any contact. I made my way down, caressing her neck, watching her automatically lean back to give me more access. I stayed there for a while, her moans a little distorted as she struggled to keep herself up, so I circled to the back of her neck and silently told her to relax back onto the bed, loving the way she responded to my touch, she tasted so good, I could feel the blood pulsating beneath my lips, racing through her veins as I pressed more of myself down onto her. I could feel her fingers shaking as she tried to pull me to her even more. I acquiesced and leaned down a bit more, not too much…I didn't want to hurt her, but just enough for her to stroke me more comfortably. I couldn't help but groan a bit, her small fingers caressing my neck, my back….there's been no other woman in the world that's given me so much pleasure, no other that's completely taken over me.

I have to stop fooling myself. I'm in love with this woman. I always have, and I know that I will never be complete without her. Never.

"I've missed hearing you moan, my little angel" I could feel her getting warmer, her shaking was not being hidden anymore. Her hand gripped my forearm as I ran my hand from her neck, steadily down her chest, lingering around her breast, alternately squeezing and petting, soft, light, then harder more firm, feeling its full weight as I lifted it, while I teased her nipple through the lace of her bra. I had to know, I had to hear it "did you miss me, little one?"

"….Oh…Vegeta…Oh God...yes…more than you will ever know…I…I…" I saw her open her eyes a bit, and I could see the lust, her need, her pleasure…but also…apprehension? Embarrassment? Well that's a surprise. I was not expecting that, and I'm definitely not happy.

"…so I see a 'but' in your eyes, Bulma. Gotta tell ya, that's not something a guy likes to see when he asks if you've missed him…" I looked her straight in the eye having stopped all I'd been doing. I waited…and she started to cry?

Okay. Now I'm officially freaked. What the hell?

"…No! Not because of how good you are! Oh God, no Vegeta! Please, please believe me, you are the best, the most amazing, absolute best! I've never, never felt this good when I've been with anyone else, but…" ok, here it comes "…this is my first time…since…since…us."

…..WHAT!...

"What? Bulma! That was…we were…two years ago! You haven't…you…" Um…stunned is a mild description of what I'm feeling right now. But when I saw the look of horror, fear and embarrassment in her eyes and full-fledged oceans were spilling out…

It was all I could do to grab her and pull her to me, rocking her on my lap, trying to shush her.

Oh my fuckin' a. This was not something I expected. How could she have not been with anyone else?

"No…no one's wanted me, Vegeta. I'm…I'm not good enough, I had guys…I don't even know why you…"

"Stop. Stop right there. If you're going to say the most stupid thing I've ever heard in my life, I'm going to leave. Now." I've never been speechless before, but this has done it. All I could do was wipe her tears and kiss her "For God's sake, Woman you're beautiful and sexy. There's no one that compares to you."

"I'm glad you think so, Geta, I really am. But…you've been the only one. No one's wanted…it was hard…after you, after us…but, but I tried…ask Chi.." she swallowed heavily, I've always known her to be a tough, strong woman…but I think I might be the only one to know just how fragile she is on the inside, well, only in this matter at least "I had one guy tell me…I wasn't hot enough for him to fuck" more tears. Me? Super pissed. "I just laughed it off at first…but then…after a few more…" her voice was so low, I almost didn't catch the rest, but when I did "I've been wondering…wondering…if that was…if that was your reason too." Oh fuck me.

"You're fucking kidding me, Bulma. If you thought I…because I didn't find you physically attractive…you're fucking nuts! That…that was never the fucking reason, dammit!" How could she! "You're so way off, idiot. I had never been happier in my fucking life, Bulma, never. Dammit, weren't you listening to me, Woman? Are you deaf?" Was I screaming at her? Well, no, but I was pissed, that she could even think that…

…and then, it happened.

"…I was falling in love with you. That's why." It was done. The one thing that I hadn't ever wanted to tell her…I had to, to remove all doubt, all the pain that I'd caused. I had to…because I'm tired of fooling myself after all this time, it was just too much for me, and unfortunately, I was correct. A ginormous weight was lifted off of me, and yes, it felt damn good, but this was not what I wanted to do. I've never been vulnerable in my life. I've seen how crippling that has been. I didn't want to be like them…but…it feels so right, with her, I need her. "Why do you think I requested to have you transferred, Woman? I…had to know, were you…had you moved on…I couldn't…I haven't been able to let you go…I…need you." Yup. I'm officially pussy-whipped. I've been with other women after her, but…it wasn't the same, nor even half as good as when I was with her. They were just a release, nothing to even remember about. But her…I don't think I can live without her again.

And that scares the shit out of me.

"I love you Vegeta. I always have…and" I looked back at her, I could see so much fear in her eyes. Fear…that I will reject her again. Dammit. I can't believe that I've caused the only woman that's ever meant anything to me so much hurt and pain. "I always will." Such a soft whisper, if I wasn't close, I would have missed it.

"Dammit bulma. Look what you've done to me." I grasped her chin and held her there, before I broke the spell and claimed her mouth. It was time to stop making all the wrong choices, and make the one choice that's the only right thing I've ever done.

"I'm thinking this was your plan all along, to get me to reveal myself to you. If it is…" God, she tasted so good, her skin…like honey and blueberries as I ran my lips and tongue from her face, just behind her hear down to her neck, calling forth more moans from the little angel "your punishment will require more than one night, little one." She dug her nails deeper into my back, and shuddered, heh, all I could do was chuckle.

I brought her head back towards me again and met her swollen lips, parting them easily as she welcomed me back. We wrestled for a bit, my woman not one to give in easily, fighting me for control. 'Hn, that's my girl.' Pride was swelling in me…

…as well as another thing…

I laid her back onto the bed, following her, my hands wandering from her face to her shoulders, fingertips lightly blazing a path to her chest tracing the fullness of her breasts, massaging them, feeling her nipples harden through the fabric of the bra. I was taking control of her mouth, the gentle caressing persuasion of my hands causing her to falter as her moans were steadily getting louder and more insistent.

"Hmm…I always love your lingerie, but I think it's time for me to take this off, don't you agree?" I muttered against her, nibbling on her lower lip. I could only grin as she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

I took hold of her nipples through the bra, running my thumbs over and over them, hardening them into hard little nubs, groans of pleasured pain escaping from her lips. I continued my assault on her neck, scraping it lightly. My hands came together to the center of her chest, finding the clasp that had been promised would be there and in less than half a second, her bounty was freed. I leaned away from her, and gasped. Incredible.

"Dear God, Bulma. How could you ever doubt my desire for you, Woman?" I zeroed in on her breasts, leaning and trailing my tongue and lips all over the swollen mound, until I got to the hardened peak, my prize, just waiting for me. She was so lost already, and her plaintive mews were music to my ears, back arching higher, offering more of her breasts to me, waiting for me to devour them.

How could I possibly disappoint?

I wrapped one arm behind her, keeping her up while I bend down and took one eager nub into my mouth, pursing my lips together, pressuring it as my tongue danced over and around, sucking as I went. My other hand held the other breast, fingertips pinching and rubbing the tip, cupping and squeezing lightly her heavy, swollen mound. I could see her thrashing becoming more frenetic, squirming under the torture I was putting her through. I released her breast and brought her head back up to meet me, feverishly seeking out her lips, needing to taste her again. My other hand left her breast to travel down the length of her body, down past her stomach, fingering her thong, seeking out my ultimate prize.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" I whispered against her lips, the strained cries of her ecstasy and frenzied nod of her head the only response I got "Hmm…I don't know, I mean it's been a long time, little one. I think you may have forgotten about me…" I teased. All I got was strangled reply of protest, her small hands trying to keep my hands from leaving her.

She was wet, moisture already soaking her thong and I hadn't even brought her to the brink yet. I leaned back again and just watched her, body twisting, writhing, lips parted, panting, eyes closed as I gently tugged her thong off and felt the sticky, slickness of her juices coat my fingers. She was sliding her body, just enough so that my fingers would be sliding in between her slick folds. 'My, what a resourceful girl my little vixen is.' I leaned back down to her and once again started playing with her breast, placing kisses all around it, greedily licking and sucking her nipple as she shoved more of it into my mouth. Her moans were getting louder; one of her hands took mine and tried to force my fingers into her, to bring her closer to the edge. 'You little minx' was all I could think, so I resisted for a while, her groans of frustration reverberating through her chest, because I wasn't cooperating with her, causing me to chuckle.

"Ah, haha…I told you Woman…you were going to pay."

"P…please…'Geta…" She lifted her head back up, giving me her most pitiful look. I just grinned right back at her and licked her lips.

"Nope."

I could see her disappointment and just as she was going to break and cry, I inserted a finger into her suddenly, releasing a scream of joy from her. Wiggling my finger in and out, back and forth, slow, fast, varying the speed, watching her squeal in pleasure, her eyes rolling backwards, head falling back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Eventually I inserted a couple more and the volcano that had been building broke, her cries of bliss sounded like they were coming from a speaker system on full blast.

She was so concentrated on my manipulation of her she didn't realize I had scooted down her body, until I'd licked the inner part of her thigh, feeling her moisture against my cheek. Her startled cry as she was trying to recover was music to my ears, her legs parting wide, encouraging me to give her more. Though my erection had come back with a vengeance and was throbbing painfully, I laid on my stomach and gave her one slow, long lick from the bottom up, collecting as much of her moisture on my tongue, slurping it up, loving her taste. She released one long, loud moan, matching what I'd just done to her.

I held her legs wider and dived in, burying my face in between her legs, inserting my tongue, in and out, mimicking the motions of what will be inserted into her in a bit. Her cries of pleasure, her hands tangled in my hair…I love watching her like this, in the throes of her lust, nothing I've ever seen before or since has ever been more beautiful than her enjoying what I'm doing to her.

I stopped, rising above her, just watching her. When she realized I'd stopped everything, her eyes shot open and a strained cry of protest left her. I moved up closer to her, my painful erection pulsing against her opening. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to push her body down, so that I would slide into her, but I stopped her movement and held her fast, a frown of frustration and irritation gracing her lips. I chuckled again (hey, only fair, isn't that what she did to me?) and lavished her body with my devoted attention, kissing, licking, nipping her all over as I made my way back up to her lips. A slow, gentle, deep kiss…one filled with want, need…and love for her, telling her how much I'd missed her. She put her hands on my face, cradling me as I held her close to me. Truthfully, I would have been okay to keep just doing that, but my body was not having any of that.

I needed her. Now.

In one quick, smooth thrust, I entered her, and we both groaned, the relief and pleasure washing over both of us with just my entry. I stayed still a long time, trying to recover, I did not want to lose her so soon, but her walls were already constricting and massaging me, encouraging me to begin moving. I growled fiercely against her lips, wanting not to move until I was ready, beginning slowly, trying to stay as long as I possibly could inside of her. I needed to.

I propped myself above her, not wanting to crush my little angel, although she futilely tried to get me to lay back down again, to have me rest onto her. I just smiled a bit down at her and kissed her again, savoring the sweet taste of her as I continued to pump in and out, controlled, a steady rhythm. Her hands were roaming all over my body, up and down, my arms, trailing her fingertips over my biceps, to finally settle on my chest, caressing me, causing delicious shivers to run rampant all over me. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back, my pace quickening, her gasps and moans mingling with my grunts and groans as we rocked against each other. I grinded my hips into her, just a little change of pace and movement, and she exploded, her pleasure released in another scream as she came again, her hands grasping my ass, desperately trying to get me to pump harder and faster, keeping her in the clouds.

"Oh God…Vegeta…fuck, so…good…feels…so good 'Geta…" her words her body, so warm, tight, feels so good "OH SHIT! VEGETA!" She came again. I could not hold out much longer, my release not far behind hers and I exploded, yelling out, cumming just as hard as she was. It seemed like an eternity before I came back down, collapsing onto her, managing to roll over so as not to crush her, taking her with me. I draped her on my chest, feeling her breathing raggedly. I tried to regain control of my breathing as I buried my face into her neck, nipping lightly. We stayed that way for quite a while, recovering, holding her close, relishing the way she fit perfectly into my arms.

'Thank God I'd put in a request a few days ago for a day off today. I definitely need to rest…before the next round.' I thought evilly, smirking.

"Vegeta…do you…do you think you could…stay? I mean, you don't have to, of course, but.."

"Shush. I was going to whether you asked or not." It felt good…to see her happy about that. I pulled her up to me in another kiss "call in sick. We need a little rest…we're not done yet."


	5. The Evil Power of Coffee

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own DBZ or Vegeta *sigh* or Goku *sigh*. **

**A/N: OMG. Gosh, thanks everyone for such nice feedback! Please believe me, I had not forgotten about G/CC, but I had to develop V/B a bit before I got to them, to be honest though, I had this chapter already in mind a few weeks ago. I really do appreciate all the encouraging support, it's very much appreciated, thank you! **

'Hey. Where the hell are you? I think we need to get back to the scene. Something…looks off in one of the pics.'

'I'm off today. Personal. What the hell are you talking about?'

'In one of the photos, there's something…shimmery on one of the walls in the alley, like that area was spackled with glitter, or something.'

Fuck. My damn phone had gone off downstairs, Dragula jolted me awake. I untangled myself from her slowly, not wanting to wake her cause I damn well was gonna come back to her. I stumbled downstairs and snatched it from my pants pocket still on the kitchen floor, wondering who the fuck this was who was bothering me at…seven o'clock in the morning.

Goddammit. Chi Chi.

'Why the hell didn't anybody check that out last night? There was so much shit on the walls, I said to take samples of everything in the alley way!' I was pissed. How the hell could this have been missed? I didn't pick a bunch of amateurs for my team! On top of that, I know now I won't be able to get back to sleep. I sighed heavily as I texted Chi Chi back, feeling super exhausted, looking up the stairs, longing to hold her again.

'Look. I don't think anyone missed it on purpose. I just don't think it was seen, but because of the flash in the cameras, it showed up.'

'Go back to the scene. I have Piccolo and Gohan checking out the manufacturers of the gunpowder and molasses, hopefully we'll be able to trace it, maybe get a lead.' Hmmmm…I wonder…..

'Take Goku with you. He was scouring the perimeter with Bulma last night. See what you guys can find.' That idiot better thank me for this big time, he always has a hard on for her, and he's been whining a lot that he hasn't been sent out with her lately. And for God's sakes, I hope he finally makes a fucking move…I'm tired of this whole stupid secret crush shit. If he doesn't, I'm going to strip them both naked and lock them in a room together.

'Hmm, well since it was Bulma and Goku…'

'No! Take Goku, I got a text from her this morning, she's not feeling well.' I probably shouldn't have put that exclamation mark and answered too quickly…

'Hmph. I wouldn't be surprised if she called out because of you.' Heh. Well, she was right…but for the wrong reason.

'Shut the fuck up. Go do your fucking job. If it can wait until tomorrow, then I don't want to know about it until tomorrow, got it?' Work is definitely the last thing I want to think about today, I damn well better not be disturbed by it, rounds two, three, and four were waiting for Bulma and I…

'Hmph. Whatever. Goku is definitely nicer to be around, and a helluva lot better looking than your sorry ass.'

Hmph. Bitch.

'If you say so. I don't mess with women who could be my mother. I do have standards.' Hehehe. I wonder if that will…

'SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE! You wouldn't know what to do with a hot woman if she came up to you and offered to fuck you! Judging from the way you treated one last night.'

I couldn't help but laugh, she doesn't' know how wrong she is.

'Whatever. Go do your job, earn an actual paycheck.' I'm so going to have to make it up to her. That idiot better make a move on her today…

Truthfully, Chi is probably the only woman in the world I fully trust. Fiercely loyal, never lied, even though sometimes I wish she did. Can be downright blunt and rude…but I love her. If I had been attracted to her, she definitely would give Bulma a run for her money.

…Ha! Yeah right! Chi is a great woman. But definitely not my cup of tea. She's too much like me. Hmm…I hope Goku doesn't find me attractive. I'd have to kill him if he does.

I looked outside, huh. It was still dark, well the not-so-nice weather outside probably has a lot to do with it. I could see the wind whipping the tree tops, the branches bending, being forced to let go of straggler leaves. The dark skies promising a cold, wet, bone-soaking day in lovely Satan City.

Hehehe. Ideal weather. I think I'll wake that moron up now…

Fuckin' Vegeta. As if the day wasn't crappy enough already. Aargh! I just want to shove my phone up his ass, at least that way there'd be a reason for him to be acting like he always had something up his a-hole!

….H…uh…calm down, Chi. Goku is not that ass wipe. This guy is someone that's sweet and easy on the eyes. What? Where the hell did that come from?

I turned the corner on the quiet, tree-lined neighborhood, the wind whipping the sheet of rain that had begun to fall sideways against me. Still boggles me that Goku lives in this area, not that he couldn't afford it, but it was just…so…old. Houses with well-kept front yards, cul-de-sac on one end of the neighborhood, a dead end, beneficial for families and the elderly. Speaking of which, there was a couple that mismatched, a petite, blonde woman, sort of airheaded, and her husband that was quite bumbling…with a black kitten always perched on his shoulder, just…staring at people.

Ugh. Definitely gotta get more coffee after I get him. I got to his house, and parked at the curb, tapping the horn lightly. With it being so miserable, I just didn't want to get soaked just yet. I saw a shadow shuffling near the front door, he's probably checking to make sure everything's off. His home was pretty modest, two story, cream-colored, exterior with a blue door, the only unique thing that distinguishes it from the rest of his neighbors. A stone path led from the door to the garage and to the lightly stained fence. Well-kept lawn with hardy shrubs.

Hmm, I wonder what the hell he's carrying? I couldn't help but chuckle as Goku's hair wildly flew about as he emerged. Honestly, I didn't think that it could look even more wild than it normally was, but I gotta say…it suits him for some reason.

"Whoo! Crazy weather, huh Chi?" It's so funny. Goku is always such a happy-go-lucky guy, loves to laugh, but definitely loves his job, but he just doesn't seem the type to be in such a gruesome field. I grinned as he clambered in somehow, not spilling anything from what he was carrying and was still able to close the door.

"You seem cheery in this God-awful weather, Goku. I swear, I don't think anything can get you down." I couldn't help but grin at him, he was always…infectious "What's in this?" I accepted one of the tumblers he was carrying. It was steaming, definitely liquid…smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. I looked up at him and he was smiling but seemed…anxious?

"Ah, hahaha. Well, I need coffee in the morning, I know you drink coffee too…and I'd been fooling around with different blends, combinations over the years…"

"Wait, wait, wait. YOU made this Goku?" Wow. I'm impressed. It's not every day I come across someone who makes their own coffee. The smell was intoxicating, and having chocolate and cinnamon wafting to one's nostrils in the middle of this crappy weather…well if no one could appreciate that, they're an idiot. And I'm damn sure not an idiot. I put the mug to my lips and blew on the hot liquid as it came towards me. I sipped a bit and let the liquid permeate my tongue, saturating my taste buds. I could see Goku, wide-eyed, waiting intently. Holy Shit.

"So…what do you think Chi Chi?" I barely heard him, he was nervous.

"Goku…I am so glad you're working with me today. I would never get good shit like this with Bulma!" I was floored. This was amazing. I hastily blew at it again, taking in more sips. This really was good. "You are a man with hidden talents, aren't you Goku?" I chuckled, he turned a cute shade of pink, putting his hand behind his head.

"Aww, gee thanks Chi Chi! You would have had a good time working with Bulma, I know how close you guys are." He took off his jacket, I could see his muscles flexing underneath his sweater, the muscles in his neck…dang, even that's ripped. "Chi Chi? Are you okay?" Fuck, caught! He was waving his hand in my face, concerned. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I probably look like a circus clown, cause I'm pretty sure my cheeks were flushed and red.

"Oh, ah, ha ha, sorry 'bout that, Goku. Just remembered something I needed to pick up later before I go home." Geez, I think I need to do more than mentally slap myself, maybe a good spanking is what I need…

Aack! I dribbled out a bit of the coffee as I coughed, where the hell is this coming from? He leaned over a bit, gently wiping the corner of my mouth with a napkin, his other lightly patting my back, trying to help me. Dammit, he's so…sweet and sexy…smells heavenly…really gorgeous, especially this close…an makes GREAT coffee…really really good coffee! Fuck! What am I doing?

"Shit, sorry about that again, Goku, I need to stop thinking about these damned cases if I can't do two things at the same time. What do you say we get going?"

"If you're ok, sure Chi. I just…I hope you're okay." I looked at him and noticed the concern shadowing his eyes. How…touching, but then again, this is Goku, he's always thinking of others. That's just the kind of guy he is. I'm nothing special. I felt a sharp twinge of pain in my chest, I guess in a way, I wish he did find me…desirable. But a young guy like Goku likes hot, young chicks, big boobs, typical Playboy bunny types that I'm not. I just gave him a small smile.

We rode in silence for a bit. The weather hadn't gotten any better, but at least getting hit sideways in the rain has stopped. I could feel every now and then he looked over at me, using his cup as a bit of a cover.

"I think you've missed your calling, Goku." He looked over at me as I sipped some more, keeping my eyes on the road. "I bet if I advertise this, you'll be making a fortune! Course you realize I get 30% of all the profits, right?" I saw a rosy pink flush slowly making its way up his thickly, muscled neck.

"Aww, no need to lie, Chi. It's ok, it's just coffee."

"but I'm not kidding, this tastes like the expensive coffees in those specialty shops." I looked over at him, such a sweet face, he seems happy today. Huh, he must've had a good night. Guys like him…always have a bevy of gorgeous women to have a good night. I know in Goku's case, he has so many at his beck and call, he's sent more than a few Gohan's way.

"It's…it's good to be working with you again, Chi." He said it so quietly I almost missed it. I glanced over at him. Strong features, a body chiseled from marble, nice, smooth, large hands…I was apparently drifting into oncoming traffic and the sound of another SUV's horn aimed at us made me scotch right on back to my lane. I threw Goku to the side, a loud bonk reverberating as his head hit the side of the car. He righted himself back up, rubbing his temple where it connected with my car.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Goku!" I started to tremble, I really felt sick to my stomach for hurting him, but to my amazement, instead, he placed his hand on top of mine, just when they were the shakiest.

"I'm ok, but I'm more worried about you, Chi." He was more concerned, with me? "Hey listen, maybe we should switch, I don't mind at all."

"No, I'm ok, I'm so sorry, Goku. I guess lack of sleep lately is catching up to me. I'll be ok, especially with this wonderful coffee you'd made, thanks though." I lied. Well let me rephrase that, I didn't tell him the whole truth. The heiress case and now this..the brutality and violence has really gotten to me, not that there's a nice way to murder someone, but the tremendous violence in these cases, a young woman, a little girl…has really disturbed me. And the other reason…I don't know. I've been feeling like…like I'm missing something in my life.

"By the way…I really meant it when I said it was really great you're working with me today. On top of Vegeta being an asshole, you're a helluva lot better looking than that arrogant, son of a bitch." Uhh…what just possessed me to say this?

Honestly, I have no fucking clue.

His hand was still on mine, his eyes I could feel were still on me. And…his thumb was now lightly caressing my hand. It was all I could do to not drive us directly over into the ditches, shuddering at the feel of his hand on mine.

"You need to stop working so much, Chi. You'll miss out on people…that may be good for you." Well that caused me to look at him, again. He was staring at me intently, but he was like Vegeta, able to hide so much behind his eyes..except, except desire? Am I…am I seeing things? No. No way. Just to prove to myself that I'm just seeing what I want to see…

"But don't you think that if I didn't work so much, I'd miss out on all the people who would be good for me?" To say that it got very quiet in the car would be an understatement. I saw a very small twitch in the corner of his eye, revealing…oh shit.

I was wrong. I wasn't seeing things.

"I…I guess you're right, Chi Chi…but are you allowing for people to get close to you?" his hand, still on mine, me still feeling the heebie jeebies "I don't think you are. I know...there are people that want to be there for you…but I think you're using work as a shield. Tell me I'm wrong, Chi."

I'm really a damn good driver. But being unnerved, challenged by this deceptively intelligent, immensely sweet, freakin' gorgeous guy…I deserve an award for keeping us alive and running.

"We're, we're close Goku." I fuckin' chickened out. That came out so weak and soft. Aargh! What the hell has he done to me!

He finally let go of my hand, smiling, looking a lot more confident than me. Well for sure he looked very smug, as if he'd gotten something very significant out of me.

And he did. And all he used was the wicked power of coffee.


	6. Pleasure, Interrupted

**Disclaimer: Ha! I DO OWN DBZ,ESPECIALLY VEGETA! How do you like them apples? *tap on the shoulder*, Huh? What the…*boonng!* Dammit…Chi Chi's frying pan. *****sigh*, ok, I lied, I'm not that smart. :(**

**A/N: Yay! I finished another chapter! Whoo Hoo! Happy, happy, joy, joy day! Thank you all so much for waiting for me, I know it's been awhile, but projects from bosses, dealing with UK BIG bosses, AND a hugely, bitchy, prima donna-thinking-she's-the-shit at work, modeling and getting ready for school has basically fried me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for being so patient! I hope you like my offering…oh, and a tip: writing at the beach is the only way to write! Thanks again, everybody! :)**

**A/N 2: preciousjade76, Cara2012, cherryvampiress and to Shelliosity…big hugs! Aww thanks so much for liking my stories and or my songfic, oneshot! I truly hope that you like them, and if they're confusing in any way (as Drakulina had pointed out, thank you btw, it's reviews like that I need, I can't get better without them), please let me know! I like great reviews, but so long as a criticism isn't hitting below the belt and making me cry, I welcome them too. Thank you all again, I swear, Oh Bulma! Will be updated, I promise! :)**

**Ch. 6 – Pleasure…Interrupted**

Ugh. What time is it? The God awful display of the clock on the nightstand read 11:30…damn, have I really missed all of the morning? Bulma protested meekly as I craned my neck to see the time, moving a bit, causing her to stir.

Hehehe, causing OTHER things to stir as well…

I watched the beauty sleeping peacefully on my chest, her long hair splayed all over me, feeling the silkiness of each strand as it flowed through my fingers. The weather outside was nasty, I could see the tops of the trees bending from the force of the wind, as it howled and whistled, slapping sheets of rain against Bulma's home. In the distance, I could hear a rumble getting louder and louder until it washed over her home, the sound pretty darn deafening I must admit.

And yet, she slept right on through it peacefully.

I had to chuckle. I must have pooped her out so much that not even Armageddon could wake her up.

But I know what will, hehehe….

Though she was draped all over me, it was still very easy for me to roll her gently onto her back. Seeing her in all her naked splendor, the face of an angel, lips slightly parted, watching her chest (and her yummy breasts) gently rise and fall, her skin aglow from the lovemaking of last night…a few areas on her body turning a slight purplish color (hehehe), the taste of her again after all this time….

Yup. I was awake. Very, very awake.

I slowly, lightly trailed my fingers up her arm, to the dip of her collarbone, and over one lusciously large breast, pleased at how her body reacted to my touch, her nipple immediately becoming a hard, little nub waiting for my lips and tongue to dance all over it. She moaned slightly, unconsciously turning in my direction. I grinned and scooted closer to her, so I can place light kisses on her arm, trailing my tongue over her creamy skin until I got to her neck, where I put just a little more pressure on her as I fervently kissed her more, my hand gently massaging and fondling her breast at the same time. A sigh escaped her lips and I looked up, her lips glistening and swollen, the taste of them so amazing, and bringing me to my knees with the ecstasy that they shower me. I carefully moved over her, slowly bending down to nuzzle her, inhaling her scent, committing it to memory, never letting go of the precious jewel that is now in my arms again. Never again.

I started from the top, lightly kissing every bit of her face, her forehead, her delicate eyelids, nose…to her achingly soft lips. I linger, slowly tracing them with mine, leaving little pecks and nips along the way, until I realize she's kissing me back. I open my eyes and I'm lost in her eyes, how any man could say she wasn't worth fucking is beyond comprehension. She was worth cutting an arm for, though hopefully, it will never come to that.

Her smile sets me on fire, and I smile back, foolishly, I'm certain, probably looking like a dork, but with her…I don't really care.

"Hi" Aww, how cute. She blushed, and her hand moved up to cover her mouth, turning her head away from me. I shook my head and grinned, turning her head back to face me, giving her my most withering look, I hope.

"You could have eaten raw meat and a whole onion five seconds ago, and that still won't stop me from doing this." To which I possessively claimed her lips again, my tongue forcefully making itself at home in her warm and definitely not offensive mouth. She relaxed immediately and brought her arms up to circle me, holding me close as we further deepened our kiss.

The feel of this woman in my arms…I don't know why she feels like she belongs to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and always balked at others who claimed that this kind of feeling exists, chalking it up to pussy-whipped, weak fools. Was I pussy-whipped? Regarding her? Oh God, yes, BUT I am still a man, and never EVER have let anyone take over me, no matter how beautiful they were.

Until now.

"I do love you, Bulma. I always have. That is why…I walked out on you, because you became more than I ever thought you could possibly be. And if…if you were taken away from me…I…know….there's nothing left for me." I couldn't believe I was saying this, not because of pride.

But because of fear, fear of losing her. And yet…it was a relief to finally tell her how I feel, how I've felt. "Because…because I need you, Bulma. And…I've never needed anyone before. What the hell have you done to me?" She's shocked. Bulma, at a loss for words, that's a feat I'm not sure anyone else has ever accomplished. I could see…so much love in her eyes for me…just the same way she looked at me all those years ago, when I stupidly let her go. I thought I didn't need her. I was fine and could live without her.

Surprising as it is, I have been known to be wrong, at least once in my life.

"Vegeta, why are you…"

"Because I want you to move in with me."

…I definitely did not expect the silence that stretched, and then stretched some more between us. That's not a good sign. And when she stiffened and got out of the bed away from me, that definitely was not the reaction I was looking for.

"…Vegeta…" A long, loud sigh. Not good.

What the fuck?

"Why do I get the feeling you're not happy with that?" To say I was pissed was an understatement. So I got up as well, and waited until she turned around. "Bulma!"

"What? What do you want me to say, Vegeta?" She had such fire in her eyes, her jewels angrily flashing as she stood there with her hands on her hips. She really was an exquisite creature, her body flushed from our lovemaking. With both of us standing here naked, my body instantly began to stir, not that it took much with her, but I knew I was having an effect on her too, I could tell she was trying hard not to look down, but I could see the quick glances down my body, and her unconsciously licking her lips. Even as mad as I am, I smirked, loving how irresistible I am to her. She'll go home with me. I guarantee it. Just a matter of how long it'll take me to convince her…which shouldn't be long at all, I smugly said to myself.

"I can't move in with you, Vegeta. It's too soon! Who's to say we'll even get to that point? We just had one night together!" I could see how flustered she was. Chest heaving as she yelled at me "We weren't even together, together all those years ago, remember? You never considered me as such, like you said, I was just 'someone pretty to take home to fuck'! What the hell's the difference now, huh? For all I know, this is the same shit, just because you wanted to fuck! You've never wanted any attachments, remember? You hurt me so much before, Vegeta! I knew I shouldn't have let you in last night, because you'd only hurt me again! Please, please if you have any decency, you'll not do that to me again! I'm tired of thinking about you! I'm tired…of crying over you, because you don't want me the way I need you…" She turned and tried to run, but I caught her, holding her to me, until she stopped struggling. Her shoulders slumped forward, her head resting on my chest, as I tightened my hold on her, my guilt at having hurt this beautiful woman weighing on me. I could feel her tears sliding down my chest, her small hands trembling as they lay on my hips. I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair, holding her closer.

"I'm sorry, woman, so very sorry for hurting you so much. But…I'm not the same stupid fool as before. I see now what I didn't want to face before. That you mean more to me than I wanted to admit to myself." I placed my finger under her chin and gently forced her to face me. It pains me so much to see her in so much pain. I brushed my fingers across her face, wiping away her tears, as I gently kissed each beautiful eye "I am not making the same mistake again. I cannot make it without you, I need you, Bulma. You're mine, I'm yours, please, please come home with me." I could see how afraid she was…to let me in again.

But…she said yes. And happy is truly such an insubstantial word to describe my joy.

"If you hurt me again…"

"Then I will put us both out of our misery. Why do you think I insisted on all of us carrying Glocks?" I grinned at her, relief and happiness washing over me as I leaned forward, capturing her lips again. She smiled slightly, another tear escaping her eye as she looked up at me. I frowned again, wiping another tear away. I really did hurt her immensely, but as I kissed her, I vowed to myself that I will not be making the same mistake again. Ditto for the Glock.

I led us back to the bed, until the back of my knees made contact with her bed and we both fell back onto the rumpled sheets, our foreheads knocking together slightly, causing both of us to grin. I kissed her forehead, lingering there, my little angel placing sweet, little kisses along my throat, her lips so soft, her tongue darting out to taste me. Of course I groaned like an idiot, completely at her mercy, her small hands caressing me gently as she continued her assault on my neck. My body was on fire, and I leaned back further, her lips following, blazing a warm, wet trail from the bottom of my neck to my ear. Slow, painfully delicious torture, first one side, then the other, she lavished me with such attention, and I heard her groan slightly, because my grip on her was becoming a tad bit painful, resembling the jaws of life. I muttered an apology (I think) as I loosened my grasp…slightly. She nipped my ear and continued her torment, kissing my cheeks, eyes, forehead, nose, lips…as I lay basking in the love she was pampering me with.

Nope. Definitely not making another bonehead mistake like that one again. She's mine…and God help anyone who tries to take her away from me.

She gently pried her lips away from mine, and I opened my eyes and protested slightly, only to have her place a dainty finger on my lips, chuckling slightly, a mischievously, wicked smirk gracing her pretty lips, as she dipped forward and assaulted my neck again…before moving down, causing me to lean back and moan in pleasure as I held her closer, one hand tangled in her hair, the other caressing the side of her breast, tickling her side as she licked and swirled her tongue on my chest, causing her to giggle against me. Ah yes, my little vixen was very, very ticklish.

It's going to come in handy when I pay her back.

She removed my arms from her, and again, I protested, and again, she shushed me, just before she proceeded to kiss and lick every inch of them. God, I didn't know having my arms kissed could feel so good, her slow gentle ministrations tracing every inch, lingering on my biceps, where she traced the swell of it, causing me to flex inadvertently. Her fingers coming up to massage my chest, a slow gentle knead as she continued down to my hands, her lips caressing it as she kissed the palm, then sucked and licked each finger as I watched her, vaguely feeling my mouth part as I groaned, watching her do this was torture, as she held my gaze, her control over me complete and absolute.

God, I'm whipped.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally released my finger and slowly, again, torturously made her way back to me, and I feverishly devoured her lips as I panted against her. Again she giggled and wrenched herself away, to duplicate the torture on the other arm. I leaned back, helplessly again onto the bed, the sweet torture, exquisitely delicious as I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensations she was igniting up and down my body, for Christ's sake, my toes were tingling!

Another eternity before she stopped, and I was finally able to breathe as I blinked my eyes open, wondering why she stopped. I looked up and she was hovering over me, her look of desire and love so plainly visible in her eyes as she faintly smiled, a hand gently caressing my face. I smiled as well and leaned forward, kissing her, the taste of her so overwhelmingly wonderful.

She wiggled again out of my grasp as she continued, again, all I could do was breathe and pant, as she slid slowly down my body, her mouth branding warm patterns down my chest, each swipe and swirl of her tongue, each gentle nip causing me to grunt and groan, and when she finally captured a straining nub, all I could do was hiss loudly and groan, the enormous pleasure she was building in me thankfully being relieved a bit. I am such putty against her, even if I wanted to, I couldn't make her stop, my body refusing to cooperate, completely content to be at her mercy. All I could do was sigh as she mimicked her actions, my other nipple welcoming her touch, worshiping it for a time fore she began to go lower. Again, I had to watch her, propping up slightly as I drank her actions in, making her way to my abdomen, kissing and fondling my body, tracing each ab with her tongue, watching her do so causing me to breathe harder. She looked up and grinned evilly at me, her eyes twinkling as she continued to tease me, the eroticism of it causing me to moan.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, her power over me so complete, every muscle in my body was dying for her, dying for her touches, her caresses, especially the one in between my legs, feeling the pre-cum gathering at the tip as it proudly stood erectly, awaiting her impatiently. In the midst of my lust-filled haze, I wondered why she wasn't over me anymore, but as she traveled lower, realization began to dawn on me, of course because there was a major road block. I snapped right back to reality as I felt her warm breath in between my legs, watching me, as her hand gently grasped me, tickling my balls, watching my reaction as I watched her, frozen, anticipating heaven. My body reacted to every touch from her, my balls tightening as she continued to caress them, cupping them in her hands gently feeling their weight. I could see my tip steadily drip out, my shaft glistening as my sticky fluid coated my length. I'm not sure how big my eyes were as I watched her, but I can tell you they practically popped out of my head when she broke the spell and looked down, licking her lips, just before she covered my head with her mouth, the shivers immediately released as I arched upwards, my head sinking back onto the pillows, closing my eyes as all I could do was grasp the sheets, a loud rip echoing around us, despite the world coming to an end outside.

"You owe me new sheets, kimosabe." Her words slightly garbled, since she did have me in her mouth.

"You know it's poor manners to be talking with your mouth full." God damn, I sound so weak, my words coming out strangled, thick. But dammit, it was all I could manage! "You should swallow what you're eating before you talk!" Hehehe, yes, please do.

She just giggled (I think) as she acquiesced, the vibrations of her mouth shooting daggers of bliss all over my body, centering on my member, bobbing up and down, slowly her tongue massaging the back of my shaft, her lips applying slight pressure, fast, slow, her pace alternating. All I could do was buck my hips and lay back, relishing in her adoration of me. It came to me that the tables had been turned, because initially, I was the one who was supposed to be tormenting her like this! How it came about that I was the one flat on my back at her mercy as she continued to suck and lick me totally baffles me, not that I was complaining.

Until she completely pulled away and stopped, and I practically snarled and shot up, ready to tackle her as she left me at the brink, and when I say at the brink, I was one second away from exploding.

"What the fu…" My roar stopped dead, because a moment later she straddled me, and slowly impaled herself onto me, her body straining to fit me in, even with her juices running down my shaft, it was still an enormously tight fit, and she had to slowly lower down, adjusting to accommodate me. She moaned loudly, as did I, relief escaping both our lips, my dick throbbing insistently in her as I felt her walls quiver in response. I watched her stay motionless above me for a while, not moving because she probably felt as I did, ready to come just from her plunging onto me. Then she began to move, and her head rolled back, her hands grasping each breast, massaging herself in sync with each rise and fall onto me. Lips parted, moaning as she continued to ride me, my hands gripping her hips, helping her to keep rhythm, a purr escaping my lips, rumbling out at the mind bending rapture racing through me. I had to taste her, to feel her breasts in my mouth, as they enticed me, bouncing up and down as she rode me. I slipped my fingers underneath hers and gently grasped and held her mounds, twisting and pinching her lightly, eliciting moans and groans of glee from her as she gripped my hands, telling me silently to keep them there, and I was only happy to oblige.

I sat up, not able to withstand this lying on my back anymore, her motion never letting up. I moved her hands aside and hungrily latched onto her breast, sucking savagely as I held her tight against me as she rode faster and faster, her hands fisting in my hair as I continued to come closer and closer to my climax. We were rapidly coming to it, my dick was twitching continuously, knowing I was not going to last much longer.

Then in one blinding moment, I felt her squeeze and tightening around me, her walls suffocating me as she came, screaming my name as she shuddered violently. I was only a second behind as I came almost immediately, her body clenching around me, so mind numbingly delicious, I couldn't stop. I grunted and roared out, muffled because I still had her breast in my mouth, my arm tightening around her body as I held her, stopping her from falling.

I finally came back down, panting as I held her, resting my head in the crook of her neck as I held her, so totally spent, sweaty from her exertions as she slumped feebly against me. I lightly lapped at her neck and she mewed, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. I leaned back again and took her with me, rolling her over so I was now over her, still inside of her, propped up on my elbow as I swiped a few strands of hair out of her forehead, placing kisses along her face.

"You little minx."

"You didn't like that?" She playfully pouted at me, feigning hurt. I growled and grinned at her, kissing her fiercely and she giggled. Round three was going to begin again, since apparently I was coming alive again, damn, only a few minutes have passed and I needed her again, and by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one amazed.

But my phone angrily blared, and we both froze.

I swear, the person calling is going to get my boot up their ass so far up, it's going to be coming out of their fucking mouth! Doesn't anyone know the meaning of 'don't disturb me, it's my day off'!

"WHAT!" I yelled into the receiver, Bulma hitting my arm as she disengaged herself from me, admonishing me for being pissed. I just growled and stared after her, making her way to the bathroom, the sway of her hips hypnotizing me, causing me to do a double take as the other person on the line brought my attention back, unfortunately.

"Vegeta? Vegeta did you hear me?" Oh crap, it was the moron. I swear, I am going to beat the living shit out of him for this.

"What the fuck do you want, you idiot! What part of 'it's my day off, don't fucking call me' do you not understand? You had better have a fucking good reason for this!"

"Boss, you know I do! But you're not going to like this, but you need to come here. Now." I could hear the apologetic tone in his voice. I sighed, I know he wouldn't have disturbed me unless it was bad. He and I practically grew up together, going way back, the only other person in the unit from back home. But still, I am not happy about this intrusion, it had better be damn good.

"Why? Are you telling me you knuckleheads can't take a few samples off a wall without me holding your hands? Pathetic!" I growled into the receiver.

"No, it's not that, Vegeta. Chi Chi and I got here and we were about to do just that, but as we're standing in front of the wall, the shiny substance isn't the only disturbing thing. It's a message."

A long silence stretched between us, I could hear the shower in the bathroom begin, but before I could say anything, Goku sent my blood running cold. And I definitely am not happy.

"Vegeta, the message on the wall is 'you better hold that which is most precious to you close, Prince. Because she'll be mine soon."

"…Keep a damn close eye on Chi Chi, Goku. We're coming in."


	7. All That Glitters

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ…do you know how happy and maniacal I'd be? I'd be able to take over the world! Hahaha…so, since I haven't (yet), you know I don't own them… ;)**

**A/N: Writer's block gone! Yay! And guess what? A long chapter to boot! Thanks guys for always being supportive, I hope this gets as much love as my other stories…I think I've found a way to keep the action and the romance more focused and balanced. That was my main problem, I think, and probably why this story wasn't getting much love. To preciousjade76, thanks so much for the encouragement, you are a gem! I hope everyone likes this, please, pretty please, r/r! Thanks again! **

**A/N2: ' ' = speaking telepathically**

**Ch. 7 – All That Glitters**

**The rain was coming down, loud, hard and fast on the enormous garish roof that stretched above the bustling tourist street. Satan City really was unoriginal; copying landmarks or points of interest throughout the world. Where the grisly murder took place was almost an exact copy of the famed Fremont Street in old Las Vegas, nowadays considered the seedier, more dangerous area of the town it had transformed into.**

**Of course, the one advantage to this was that the harsh elements pounding the Earth outside had not destroyed the crime scene, and the bright yellow police tape cordoning off the area complete with a police officer stationed there, made sure curious onlookers and bystanders got nowhere near the area. Or else they would never have found the dire warning hiding quietly in plain sight.**

**I let a stressed out sigh. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Although I gotta admit it to myself this was turning out to be one hell of a case than I thought it could be. Piccolo and Gohan had called and told me the gun was of a Saturday night special, a .22. And since it was such a weapon of choice for thieves, low lifes and hood rats, nothing more or special could be gleaned from the brand. Ditto for the molasses. Which means that although initially promising, the two leads were not. Duds, were all that they were.**

**Damn. This guy is good. Really good.**

"**Chi Chi?" I stiffened for a moment, so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard Goku until he touched my shoulder. I turned around and I can see the concern in his eyes…and damned if I didn't see something else. Am I…attracted to him? I had to face it. Yeah, yes I am…I know he isn't to me, I'm old and ugly compared to the women I've seen around him. Besides…I know I'm not worth giving a shot to…I mean it's not like anyone's ever heard of me with a guy or something…the guys must all think I'm decrepit or something…**

"**Chi Chi, are you ok? What's wrong?" Damn it, he smells so good and he's so near to me again, I can see how his muscles are twitching in his arms, and I can see how he's trying not to further invade my space…although I gotta say, even if he did, I definitely wouldn't mind.**

"**Nothing, nothing, Goku. I'm ok. I'm just worried how Vegeta is going to take this." It's true. I am worried about how he's going to take this. What we all thought was just a really, really gruesome possibly psychopathic murder…is turning out to be also disturbingly personal. And it seems to be aimed at Vegeta. But…who the fuck is this killer talking about? Vegeta isn't with anyone…**

"**So Goku, explain again why you are adamant this is aimed at Vegeta?"**

"**Don't worry about it, Chi. But Ka…Goku was right in assuming it's for me." A raspy voice suddenly shot out from Goku's opened mouth, not the sweet, lyrically happy sounding voice that I'm normally accustomed to hearing from Goku. We both blinked and realized the pain-in-the-ass had just arrived.**

**Great.**

**I looked a little to Goku's right and saw them coming up, but their eyes were set onto the message on the the wall. Bulma seemed to have already gone into that mode, automatically reaching into her bag for gloves, vials, scrapers and tape. I couldn't help but smile. I may have thought this chick was nothing but just a stuck up, weak, no brains, beauty queen bitch in the beginning, but I was obviously wrong after the first day we worked a case together.**

**Oh yeah, that was also the first time I had another bitch talk back to me, AND managed to get a slap in too! To say I was impressed was an understatement!**

**I couldn't help but notice that my eyes were not the only ones on Bulma. Vegeta's were too, although I could tell he was trying to hide it. Why?**

**Holy shit! They did didn't they! Eww…yuck!**

"**What's the matter with you? You look like you just got smacked in the face!" I shook my head and noticed a pair of squinty, evil-eyed pin pricks looking at me, the grin all over his face something I desperately wanted to rip off.**

"…**I guess it was just the realization that someone as beautiful and intelligent as Bulma actually felt sorry enough that she'd go to bed with an ugly, bad-tempered troll like you, Vegeta." I know I should have been nicer. But other than feeling bad for embarrassing Bulma, I owed the short prick payback for his "old" jab earlier. I walked away from them, moving towards the officer watching the crowd. I felt a smile tickle my lips…boy did that feel good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why that bad-tempered, foul-mouthed, ugly, frigid wench!<strong>

**I could feel the heat rising up to my face. God, I felt like my whole body must look as red as Bulma's as she stood there, frozen, shocked. But…I'm not embarrassed or ashamed by it, especially since she' now mine…I just don't think it's anyone's business but ours.**

**I'm so going to make that bitch pay!**

"**Hey! Hey! C'mon Chi! Let's give Bulma a hand…" Hmph. That's right, Kakkarot, you better take her away from me, before I beat the bitch senseless!**

**I shook my head, massaging the back of my neck. Focusing back onto the wall in front of me. I could feel my hanger deepen…as well as my fear. Who the hell is this? To threaten anything that belongs to me is bad, but to threaten to take away someone that means more to me than this God-forsaken planet…**

**Someone is going to be begging me for a quick death.**

'**Kakkarot!'**

'**Yeah Vegeta?'**

'**What do you make of this?' Dammit, I hope he can't hear it, the worry in my voice. I have to think clearly, I have to block out the worry. Focus.**

**Her life…MY life…depends on it.**

'…**I don't know, Vegeta. But someone knows you, and I'm not too sure…any of us are safe, well with the exception of us, even Piccolo and Gohan…I think we'll be okay. But…' I looked up and saw his eyes close. Nothing else needed to be said. We both knew we would be okay.**

**He confirmed my worst fear. We need to protect our women. And knowing Goku, he was going to be closer to Chi Chi than white on rice.**

'**Yes. Agreed.' That was all I could say I mean, fuck…what more could I say? I forced my legs to move, my body not in agreement; fear threatening to seize control. I heard myself growl at myself, disgusted that I was letting it dictate my life. I am the last of the illustrious Saiyan elite of Vegetesei! I have survived all that this fucked up universe had thrown at me! I was the fuckin' slave of the scourge of the universe, for Kami's sake! I am NOT about to let some insignificant emotion paralyze me into running away like some little coward!**

…**but…I looked over at her, watching as she was so engrossed in the task of cataloging and getting a sample of the scene and evidence. I also have to be honest with myself. I am scared.**

**I'm scared…to lose her.**

'**Vegeta'. I looked at Kakkarot. There's the intensity that I've only seen a few times before, that confirmed a long time ago how much of a warrior he really was.**

'**What is it, Kakkarot?'**

'**Frieza is long dead. His fucked up Ginyu Force is too. Cell and the androids have already been sent to hell…' Hmph. It's always amazing to me how this third class's thoughts and mine seem to intersect at certain times. 'Who else is there?'**

'**I don't know. But whoever is behind this is toying with us…with me! And I am NOT fucking happy!'**

"**Vegeta! Goku!"**

**We were suddenly broken out of our communication and turned. Piccolo came striding toward us, Gohan right behind him, bending beneath the yellow tape the young officer held for him, giving the annoying, bitchy harpy a quick smile and squeeze on the shoulder. I looked back to the Nameck, his black trench coat riddled with the remnants of the elements they'd been in most of the day, his dark grey skull cap positioned low on his head.**

"**Yeah Piccolo, what's up?"**

**We followed the green warrior's gaze to the glitter-tattooed wall, his eyes shrinking, the brows dropping further down, the same identical scowl on his face as was on ours. Without a word, he reached into his pocket and drew out a sealed plastic bag, a small vial and a grossly cheap gold watch and tie tack also in the bag. I took it from him and held it up closer to me. I heard a snarl of anger escape my lips, feeling my whole body beginning to quake with a deep-rooted anger, controlling what little I could of my anger to not crush the baggie.**

"**Where did you get this?" I am beyond pissed. I don't know what to make of the fucking watch and tie tack…but the vial…it's got the same damn glitter.**

**The same shit that's on the fucking wall behind me.**

"**We just came from the lab since the gun and molasses were a dead end, we figured we'd bring it back to the lab, maybe ballistics and Yamcha could glean more info out of them. But that new girl, the idiot Marron, came running after us just as we were about to leave, sayin' she forgot to give us a package that came in by courier yesterday afternoon."**

**I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose as an angry throb began pounding behind my forehead. Whose bright idea was it to hire that airhead? I swear to Kami, I'm going to kill whoever it was that thought a stupid blonde bimbo would be good for the lab…**

"**Yesterday afternoon? But…that was before we got called in by Krillin last night…"**

"**I know." Piccolo was looking directly at Kakkarot. We all were quiet as we let this new piece of information sink in. The rain continued to pour noisily on the immense roof covering this part of S.C., drumming along with our thoughts.**

"**Dammit. We're being led on." **

"**You got that right." Piccolo growled out and I answered in kind. This fucking bastard was good. Real good. We're being shown things he wants us to see…when he wants us to see it. He seems to know us intimately…as if he was right here with us.**

**What the fuck is going on?**

**A bloodcurdling scream rang out, across the street, a bunch of bystanders, startled, jumped clear of the woman who pierced our thoughts. I saw Chi Chi and the cop race to the portly woman sitting on the curb, her horribly, trashy red bouffant only accentuating pale gigantic cheeks stained with too much blush.**

'**Damn. This woman must have a thing for red.' I could only chuckle, Kakkarot was right. From the circular tomato red eyeglasses that made her beady little eyes look positively evil, to the cheap, drop chain plastic earrings and the strapless tube dress…man, if she thought she looked hot in that…with the cherry on top the disgusting red lipstick…**

**Honestly, I don't think even a blind man would be dumb enough to take this piggy home.**

**We crowded around them, Kakkarot standing immediately behind and to the right of Chi Chi, a deep scowl marring his normally relaxed face as he scrutinized the crowd, sweeping over strange faces, his lips pressed into a taut, thin line. I could see his right hand resting at the small of her back and damned if I didn't want to crack up at Chi Chi's expression, she looked positively speechless and completely stunned. Hnh. Maybe Kakkarot isn't as clueless as I thought.**

"**Ma'am, are you alright?" The young officer bent down, his scrawny hand lightly touch the woman, who suddenly released the damned handkerchief she'd been chewing on and began shrieking…well if you could call braying like a donkey shrieking.**

"**Will you shut your hole, Woman! The kid asked you a simple question, all you have to do answer him! Stop with the fucking dramatics!"**

**Amazing how it got quiet all of a sudden.**

**Well, except for Gohan snickering behind me…that definitely resumed the excited (but less chaotic) chatter.**

**The woman's mouth dropped, the handkerchief fluttering to the ground. A bright red tomato flush carpeted the wide expanse of her upper torso, immediately spreading up her thick, stumpy neck so that she looked as red as her glasses. It was all I could do to not laugh at her, God damn she looked horrible.**

"**Why I never! Have you no manners! I'm a distressed, gentile woman of class! A delicate flower, a…"**

"**If you tell me anymore lies, I'll conveniently forget that you're a 'victim' and instead the fucking criminal who butchered a woman last night!"**

**Hmph, the blob shut her trap.**

"**That's better. Now who the fuck are you and what the hell happened?" The smell of jasmine hit me just then and a whisper of a touch was on my back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her silently sidle up, her hair creating an unearthly beautiful cascade down her left shoulder. Silently I moved my left hand and searched for her, grasping her belt loop, comforted by her presence. **

"**Ugh. You Saiyans make me want to hurl." Ass. I growled threateningly, irritated.**

"**At least I don't look like gangrene gone wild." Hmph. Stupid Nameck. I heard him growl in kind, I could feel the tension between us, palpable a complete understatement.**

"**Saiyans?" Fuck. I turned to sky blue eyes, confused, as she looked at me. I shot Piccolo a look, who hmphed and looked away, yeah you better look away idiot. She was going to ask questions now…what the hell was I going to say?**

"**Well if you're done whispering to your lover, shortie, I'll tell you why you should treat me so carefully. My heart's still a flutter! I need a big, strong, muscular, gorgeous guy to hold me and reassure me that everything's going to be alright!" Her gaze drifted over to Kakkarot, hunger in her eyes as she began undressing him. Kakkarot suddenly looked back at the woman, his eyes wide, full of horror, his mouth dropping to the ground, shrinking behind Chi Chi. I saw Chi Chi suddenly grow red with anger, beginning to step forward as I could feel her ki shooting up exponentially all of a sudden. I couldn't help but laugh, Kakkarot white as a ghost, Chi Chi with murder in her eyes as Piccolo and Gohan fearfully held her back. So…my suspicions were right. **

"**Well, I'll tell you this much, Piggy. It better be worth it, whatever hot air is going to be coming out of your blow hole." **

"…**my name is Belinda McCall. My family and I are here on vacation. I was looking for my husband and sons, each of the damn streets in your little backwater town here look the same! How the hell am I supposed to find my family here?" Why this fat, bitch…**

"**You might have found your family if you didn't look like a red blob from the depths of space that they were trying to ditch." I had such a hard time keeping my face, I could feel her warm breath just above my shoulder, shivers deliciously running up and down my body.**

"…**you skinny-ass bitch! If I weren't a civilized woman, I'd kick your pretty little ass all over this damn street!"  
><strong>

"**At least you recognize which one of you is pretty" Kakkarot snorted, trying to cover it with a cough, as Chi Chi's eyes blazed contemptuously. "By the way, bitch. Threatening a member of law enforcement is an arrestable offense." Chi Chi began to walk forward, her anger radiating off of her in waves. I swear, if she were from back home, Chi Chi would have been snapped up immediately.**

**And the fool Kakkarot would have his hands full almost immediately.**

"**Enough! Chi Chi, back off. Let's hear what she has to say first. Then arrest this ugly bitch for threatening my l…" Fuck!**

**I heard the sharp intake of breath, feeling the sudden fine tremor as she tried to step back, but I held fast to her, tightening my grip on the belt loop. I looked her in the eyes…and could see how much she loves me.**

**There is no one who's taking this woman away from me. No one.**

"…**for threatening my lieutenant." A hint of smile graced her lips, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Hmph, I could feel my cheeks begin to redden and I tried to calm myself down. Dammit! Why is she getting to me like this?**

"**Suure…that's what you meant to say, Vegeta." I could hear the sarcasm underlying his words and I turned to Gohan, who stopped grinning like an idiot (well, like Kakkarot, really) and took cover behind Piccolo, sticking out his stupid peace sign. **

'**Wait until we get back to the lab, brat. Better watch your back…ask Kakkarot why.' I couldn't help but grin as he paled visibly, turning to look at the clown, who's eyes were wide and nodded quickly at Gohan. I could see Gohan gulp and start to fidget. Good. He should be nervous.**

"**You're Vegeta?" I turned back to the woman, and frowned as she looked up at me. She shifted slightly and took an envelope out that she'd been sitting on.**

"**While looking for my family, some guy came up from behind me, stuck something in my hand." She gave it to me and I turned the envelope in my hand…my name spelled out…in glitter "He told me to not turn around but to count to 10 and scream…loud."**

"**Oh my God…" I heard, uttered quietly only I able to hear her. I felt her hand clutch at me. I looked back into her eyes and held her gaze, silently telling her not to worry, not to be afraid, hoping that I was convincing her even if I wasn't able to convince myself.**

"**Vegeta…there's something in it." I looked up and saw the man that Kakkarot had become. It seemed only yesterday his father protecting us, gave up his life for the son of the king and his own flesh and blood. With his dying breath, he asked a boy of seven to take his infant son and take of him…for us to take care of each other.**

**Kakkarot would have made his father proud.**

**I nodded at him, feeling a soft gentle hand slip a glove onto my fingers as Bulma slipped it over my hand. With my fingerprint segregated to one area, I slipped a finger underneath the flap, feeling the sticky paper tear to reveal its content.**

"**Jasmine." Piccolo growled lowly…to which I growled in response. We all looked at Bulma as she paled, her eyes wide and full of shock…and fear. I'm not liking where this is going. I shook the envelope and out came more glitter, as jasmine again scented the air as a beautiful tiny ring tumbled out onto my gloved hand, the aquamarine stone shining brightly against the pure milky metal. A tiny gold chain with a locket also came out, a beautifully scrolled rose adorning the front in exquisite detail.**

"…**What the…what the fuck…" Chi Chi stepped forward, fire…and fear…burning in her eyes "Why is my…why is the locket my mother gave me…in that envelope?" Shit. I could feel the wave of rage coming from Kakkarot, her distress angering him.**

"**Vegeta…my…my baby ring…" The words I didn't want to hear snapped me back, and to see a pair of crystal blue gems so confused and scared angered me beyond belief. This is bad. Fuckin' very bad.**

"**I don't know, Bulma." I tugged her closer, softly caressing her skin beneath her shirt. I could feel the fear, I could smell it…and that makes me more angry than I ever dreamed I could be.**

"**Vegeta…" Kakkarot said quietly, looking at me, holding out his hand that had hold of a note that fell out of the envelope. I passed the jewelry and envelope to Gohan, who put it in the plastic baggies Piccolo was holding, retrieving the note from Kakkarot. **

**I read and reread the note. My eyes burning, I could feel the rage swirling inside, incensed that someone had the balls to threaten me! My hands were shaking, if Piccolo hadn't removed the note from me, I would have destroyed it.**

"**You possess two of the most beautiful women in the world, Vegeta. A fiery sister and an angel for a lover. To feel the pain of loss you inflicted on me, you'll feel their loss…and suffer the death of your life."**

"**Chi chi, argue with me and I'm gonna staple your lips together. You're staying at Kakkarot's. And Bulma…" I looked at her and then the others. Kakkarot already had his arm around Chi, surprise plainly written on her face as he loomed over her protectively. Piccolo nodded at me and gathered Gohan, the two of them taking officers into the crowd to collect more info. I looked back at my angel "Bulma…I'm not letting anything happen to you. You're staying with me. Let's get your things, before I rip this place apart."**


	8. Comfort, Saiyan Style

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DBZ or CSI. Just the story. **

**A/N: Many apologies! I know, a just punishment would be to chop my hands off, but the holidays, school and trying to switch jobs on the down low has taken over me! I'm actually in the process of updating The Kiss…not sure when for Oh Bulma! Please don't kill me! To preciousjade76, I can't let this story go, but it may be a while before the next update…don't shoot me please! But I have not abandoned any of the three, not even Daywalkers,lol. I hope everyone's had a good holiday, please, pretty please, r/r! Thanks again! **

**A/N2: This has MAJOR lemon! Well…this whole chapter is all about the lemony goodness, but you'll understand why. You've been warned! ;)**

**Ch. 8 – Comfort…Saiyan Style**

"**Oh Kami, Vegeta…mmmh, ugh….ba…baby…"**

"**Hmm? What's wrong, my little minx? Don't you like what I'm doing, hmm?" I stared down amusedly at the the woman beneath me, I could feel a smug grin curling my lips in between breaths, as I rhythmically drove into her, keeping in sync with forceful but careful thrusts into her deliciously, tight slick warmth.**

"**Gods, no baa…by…nothing's wrong, everything…" Her breath hitched as I bent down to her again, gently claiming a rosy nipple as my hand started trailing up her side to caress and knead a breast, the other nipple instantly reacting to my touch as well before I got to it "…Gods…everything feels so, so right, baby…so fuckin' gooood!"**

"**Good? Hmm, maybe I'm losing my touch…" I chuckled against her, grinding more firmly into her, causing her to quickly suck in her breath, her eyes suddenly snapping open, turning a deep intense blue (especially when we're fucking, much to my delight), her tiny hands instantly flying to my hips, I could feel her nails digging in drawing blood, wordlessly begging me for more. "I distinctly remember you saying before 'Vegeta the Great'. Was I hearing things, Onna?"**

"**Fuck, Vegeta, do I have to feed your ego every single time? Dear Kami, you already know you're great, the best and most fucking GREAT!" Ugh, I winced painfully as she screamed out suddenly, feeling her body convulse violently, but grinned nonetheless as I held her, growling into the crook of her neck as her walls clenched deliciously around me again. Truthfully, I was glad she had just come again, allowing me to finally let go as well, hours of restrained cumming and going through her convulsions both being an extreme pleasure and blinding pain, but one I would gladly go through every night.**

**I cradled her in my arms as she rode out her orgasm again, I could feel a genuine smile tug at my lips as I panted, watching her as she slowly came back down. I could feel the weariness beginning to take over both of us, our bodies spent from hours of reacquainting ourselves with each other.**

**I watched as she started to come back down again. I know my eyes must be betraying the full breadth of my feelings for her, no one would recognize me as being the same Saiyan Prince who turned my one at everyone. But this woman…has changed me. Another huge reason I left her long ago. I'm not the bastard I relished being before her. I feel…softer, calmer…and without a threat to my life and having surpassed my goal of being a Super Saiyan…she came at a point that was just in the nick of time. But it wasn't just because of good timing either. It felt then…as it always has been since her…that I'd been waiting for her all my life. That she was it. The One. Could anyone really blame me for turning her away all those years ago? She fucking turned my life, my identity upside down! How the hell was I supposed to react?**

"**Vegeta? Hey, what's the matter?" A pair of baby blues was staring worriedly into mine, scrutinizing me closely as a small hand delicately caressed my cheek. I didn't respond, instead, I rolled onto my back taking her with me. I didn't release my hold on her, but said nothing either, I just stared at her, memorizing every plane, every inch of her face, while my hands slowly trailed up her side, accomplishing the same thing. I could see her begin to flush under my gaze, and began trying to squirm away from me, but I held her fast to me, keeping our bodies intimately connected, not wanting to let her go.**

"**Bulma…"**

**The rain was really pouring outside now, the ecstasy of our lovemaking having replaced temporarily, the disturbing crime scene in the heart of Satan City. Kakkarot had called baldy, updating him on all that had happened since last night, propelling the midget to rush back to us, another troop of officers in tow to help gather more evidence and not leave a stone unturned as well as control the crowds that had begun to gather as word of the new "attack" spread like wildfire throughout the tourists. **

**Her delicate fingers softly caressing my face brought me back to her, the worry in her eyes clearly visible as I remained quiet looking at her. I slid my hand up behind her head, gently forcing her down where I could taste her again. In as much as she was scared…I am too. I cannot lose her, I cannot live without her, and someone threatening to take her away from me…Kami, she tastes so good, my own piece of heaven here in my arms, someone I absolutely had no business claiming as mine. But she is and she will always be mine. Nothing was going to happen to her, no matter what I have to do, this woman will not be taken away from me.**

**I wrapped myself around her again, holding her closer, turning over a bit so we both laid on our sides, facing each other. What would I do if I ever lost her, I just got her back. The emptiness…the incompleteness would come back and if nothing more than for my own selfish reasons, I needed her with me. I needed her passion and love for me. And only for me. I never truly recovered after the biggest mistake I ever made in my life, she always haunted my dreams, my being, no matter how I tried to push her memory away, no matter how hard I tried to bury her in my past I couldn't let her go. No amount of fucking other women could replace the sheer maddening joy I felt when I made love to her…a fact on more than one occasion the reason for all of them fucking substitutes to slap me, angry I'd yell out her name I was fucking someone else. **

"**Vegeta, what's wrong? Are you alright?"**

"**No woman, I'm not."**

**I saw her close her eyes and sigh, still caressing my face as she leaned into me again, feathering my face, my lips, trying to soothe my worry, my fears. I can't believe how strong she truly is. Maybe not in physical strength, but the inner strength she possessed, especially now at such a time like this, made me really solidify the fact in my mind how perfect she was for me. No other woman in the universe would ever compare to her.**

**I held her closer, tightening my grip on her as she continued her gentleness, but when her lips once again touched mine, I held her fast to keep her there, deepening the kiss as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, savoring her taste. I heard her moan softly as she wrapped her arms around me, our bodies intimately flushed against each other, my member stirring rapidly again with each passing second.**

**I couldn't help but growl as she broke our kiss gasping, throwing her head back as I followed, settling in the hollow of her neck, eating her live as my hand sought her breast, feeling the weight and absolute perfection of it. I lightly swept over one swollen nub, instantly hardening again, eliciting a low, throaty moan from her that surprised me pleasantly. I could feel the low rumble deep inside me coming out, smiling slightly at her reaction, loving the way she responded to me and only my touch.**

**Although we were both thoroughly exhausted, mentally and physically, our bodies still responded greedily to each other, welcoming the mind numbing pleasure only we could give to each other. **

**Her juices flowing onto my leg was driving me crazy, and I couldn't take it any longer, shifting back slightly so I could once again delve into her warm, wet welcoming warmth. As much as I wanted to ram into her quickly, I forced myself to go slowly, wanting to watch her as she responded to me, loving the way she automatically arched against me, her nails digging into my back as I could feel her sink them into my skin and rake them down, desperately trying to hold on as she tried to match my pace. It feels like I'm having an out of body experience as I slid in and out of her, every nerve fiber sending out pleasure-filled strings throughout my body as I steadily rocked into her.**

**I had to stop, desperately gasping for air, perspiring as I'm trying to control myself, trying not to cum before she did. Her body was throbbing against me so insistently, desperate for me to keep providing the heavenly friction we both were lost in to send us over the edge again. Bulma mewed plaintively next to my ear, pleading pitifully for me to continue.**

"**Sssh, my little onna…don't you want me to take a little time?"**

"**No, now! I need you to fuck me hard now!" I've never heard her whine like this before, like a spoiled little brat who was used to getting what she wanted. I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled back, seeing her eyes blazing darkly at me, her lips pursed into a perfectly spoiled pout. Oh yeah, that's right. She is a spoiled, genius, impatient, rich brat. How could I have forgotten?**

"**I should punish you for whining woman. You know how much I hate that."**

"**Yeah, but you won't."**

"**Really? And how the fuck are you so sure, huh?"**

"**Be…cause…" she moaned a little suddenly as I interrupted her, sliding into her suddenly all the way to the back of her, grinning as she reacted automatically, desperately clenching, trying to keep me trapped "Be..be…because…"**

"**Because?"**

**She rose away from me suddenly, looking straight into my eyes. Damn. She's getting as good as I am, her look completely unreadable as she hovered just above me.**

"**Because you love me."**

"…**Damn you woman." I quickly thrust back into her, the force knocking her fully onto her back as she screamed for more. I followed her again, looming over her as I thrust into her again and again, grasping her leg tightly just behind her knee, grinding harder into her even more, to the very limit, again and again.**

**She was right. I could never deny her. Damn this woman.**

"**Oh Kami, Vegeta! I LOVE YOU!" She exploded again, her body writhing violently, trying forcefully to buck me off as she squirmed haphazardly. I roared out not a moment later, the intensity of her orgasm swallowing me again, forcing me to reach mine swiftly. I held her down harder, keeping her underneath me as I kept cumming, blinding flashes of colors going off as I shot my seed again into her. In a moment of clarity, I looked down, her creamy, pale neck glistening with sweat, both from her exertion and mine. I did the one thing that will never separate us ever again.**

**I bit her.**

"**Woman…you belong to no one else but me now. Forever." She moaned a bit in response as I lapped up the blood, licking the wound and my lips. The one thing I never thought I would ever do, I did. And I couldn't be happier than this moment right now.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chi Chi…please relax. I hate seeing you like this."<strong>

"**Relax? Relax! How the fuck am I supposed to relax, Goku? Apparently there's a fucking nut that's been watching Bulma! Fuckin watching me! How the fuck am I supposed to feel, Goku, huh, tell me, how the hell am I supposed to 'relax'!"**

**Fuckin a, Kami. He didn't deserve that. Dammit, the minute the words left my mouth, I wanted to shove them back in again. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I just let go. All of the anger…this fucking fear that this son of a bitch as given to me needing to escape. And unfortunately, this handsome, gentle, beautiful man the only one in the vicinity with the misfortune of receiving it.**

**I closed my eyes and breathed as deeply as I could, releasing it as I opened my eyes, watching him hang his head, moving away. Fuck me.**

"**Goku…wait, please. I'm…I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. Please forgive me." I hesitantly moved toward him my arm extended, reaching out. I barely managed a few fingertips touch him when he flinched and moved slightly away, his back hunched over more, shielding himself away from me.**

**I'm so ashamed of myself. I deserve that reaction. He's been only trying to comfort me, and here I am biting his fucking head off. He was there when I felt weak and wanted to collapse at the scene, if he hadn't had his arm around me…I would have toppled over, and he knew that. **

"**I'm…I'm so sorry Goku." I feel so devastated, but I have no one to blame but me. The one person who…seems to enjoy my company I abuse…well, seemed to enjoy my company anyway.**

**Fat chance of him wanting to be around me now.**

**I turned and tried to leave, the tears that I loath to fall threatening me at the base of my lashes, but damn, my guilt must be more than I've ever known because even trying to leave is difficult, as if I have shackles around my wrists tied to the wall…**

"**Chi Chi…" Oh shit. Well I know now it isn't shackles.**

**I turned slightly, not wanting to face him, ashamed of how I acted. I tried to sniffle as quietly as possible, not wanting him to feel anything other than justified in how he's turned his back on me.**

"**Chi Chi, stop. I'm sorry too." He stepped closer to me, pulling me back into his massive chest, his arms encircling me from behind as he tucks me underneath. I could feel him bury his face into my hair, loosening the tie until I was suddenly covered in a blanket of hair that spilled over his arms around me as well. I could feel him take a deep breath and sigh, his fingers lightly running up and down my arms, a trail of goose bumps left in their wake.**

**He's so strong and yet so gentle with me. I felt the rage and anger from him when we all saw the contents of the envelope and yet…do I dare say…do I dare hope…I could feel his affections for me as well?**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for, Goku. I'm the bitch. You didn't deserve that sh-"**

"**Stop, Chi. Stop. I'm stupid for not understanding. You're scared, angry, how else are you supposed to act or respond? Look at me Chi," I resisted slightly, not wanting him to see how…weak I feel, but to no avail "Chi Chi, please look at me…"**

**He placed his forefinger lightly under my chin, causing me to finally face him, lifting my face up. I heard him sigh as I kept my eyes on his chest. I felt him bend down…his soft, soft lips whispering lightly atop my forehead "You won't be alone, Chi Chi."  
><strong>

**I looked up…and gods, oh Kami…unless you're playing a cruel joke on me, I can see…**

**Okay. I guess I know now for sure. All I could do is melt into him as he kissed me suddenly. Forcefully…but gently. Like a giddy little school girl, I moaned heavily into the kiss, feeling every muscle and nerve in my body react instinctively to him.**

**I felt a low, deep rumble emanating from his chest, my fingers, my body vibrating against him. The growl was positively animalistic, wild, feral, and I feel…so _good_ in his arms. There's nothing in the world that comes close to how this man is making me feel…alive.**

"**Goku!"**

**Surprise is a completely poor way to describe my reaction as all of a sudden, he lifted me up, bracing me up against the living room wall, grabbing my legs to wrap around his waist before resuming his claim on my lips. I could feel my fact hot, I think I'm well past the point of faintly blushing.**

**I'm now completely on fire. And…I want more.**

"**Chi Chi…you don't…you don't know how long…I've needed you." Oh Kami. "I've wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you."**

"…**you could have any girl in the world Goku…why…do you want me?" I was panting stupidly, the need for air the only thing that superseded my need for this man. He was panting likewise, just millimeters from my lips, his dark eyes searing into my soul as chastely peppered kisses on my swollen lips.**

"**Why would I want a girl…when I've meet the woman of my dreams?"**

"…**that has got to be the best pick up line I've ever heard." I grinned as he threw his head back, laughing mightily. After some time, he came back to me, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked at me again.**

"**Goku…I'm kinda heavy, you should…"**

"**If you are gonna say that I should put you down because you're heavy," He shook his head and the bastard moved away from the wall, so he was completely supporting me! Shit! "I gotta say, Chi…you're stupid. You weigh absolutely nothing at all…I could carry you forever!"**

**I must have been staring at him like he had five heads because he started to laugh again, before raising me up and down, basically using me as a bar bell. Again, my face warmed, and my eyes closed…because the motion was causing me to rub up against his body…and gods if it didn't feel good.**

**Again I heard a low, animalistic growl coming from him, and I snapped my head back, face to face with him. Impossibly, his eyes seemed to darken even more, and…subtly…I could see him sniffing the air…**

**Oh shit! Can he _smell _my, um, excitement? Oh shit! How embarrassing! This time, I really tried to break his hold, managing to do so…only to fall onto the plush, black leather sofa in his living room…and not without company either.**

"**Kami…Chi Chi…I _need_ you…only you."**

"**Goku…I…"**

"**Please…please don't tell me…you don't feel the same way for me?"**

"…**what I want…what I need from you…" I closed my eyes, blocking his pleading eyes "…I'm sure…no, I know you don't want."**

"**Try me."**

**Such a simple statement. A challenge. A double whammy that could doom me to abysmal pain and misery. Do I dare?**

"…**I wouldn't want just a night from you. I…would want…more."**

**The finality of my statement sounded hollow to me and so far away. I know exactly what's going to happen now. He's going to get up, move away, and…**

"**Good…because I need all you have to give to me." Am I hearing things? Seriously…what the fuck?**

"**What?" Again, he smiled and…crawled over me, unconsciously making me back up further onto the sofa. My body started to tingle suddenly, his hands ghostly finding their way underneath the hem of my sweater, playfully caressing my skin.**

"…**a night with you would not be enough for me, Chi…I need you night and day…always. Do you understand now?"**

**Looking at him, I can see the sincerity behind his words, that if we did this…it wasn't just for one night. That…or he's the best damn actor alive.**

"…**Chi…you should ask Vegeta. He's been pretty sick and tired of me," He looks like a tomato, so cute how he's blushing…but then again, that's probably how I look too "he's pretty much threatened me with bodily harm to say something to you for the longest time so I would 'stop my infernal whining' ".**

"…**oh…Goku." What more could I say? Not a lot gets me flustered or speechless, but that's exactly how I am now. Nothing else needed to be said…well, except…**

"**Goku…I, uh…there's something I should tell you…"**

"…**oh no. You don't…you really don't…feel the same for me, do you?" What? I scramble up as he starts to move away, shoulders slumped.**

"**What! No, no, no Goku! That's not what I was going to say! But…I'm, uh," You could see the question plainly written across his face, crap, Kami. "Goku. I'm a virgin."**

**It's suffocating the silence in the room. I wish I could have melted into the sofa, the time stretched on, and the air was thick with tension.**

**I was able to leave this time, easier for me because he was completely stunned, I'm not even sure he's breathing. Great.**

**Yeah, buddy, well…it is what it is.**

**I found his kitchen easily enough, definitely a bachelor's pad, all stainless steel appliances…that looks completely brand new and unused, like they hadn't been touched at all, well save for the microwave and refrigerator. Why am I not surprised?**

**I open the cupboards and realize he has a lot of ghastly instant ramen noodle soups…boxes and boxes of ALL the flavors…but very little of anything else. I held my breath and prayed that was a different story in the fridge, which thankfully, it was. Meats, chicken, fish, shellfish, stocked deep and piled on top of one another on every shelf, with onions, potatoes, garlic, tomatoes stocking the bins. The sub-zero freezer was no different, stocked again with meats & seafood…except for two cartons of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Despite my sadness, I had to smile.**

"**Chi Chi."**

**I didn't even know he was right behind me, can't say how long he'd been there, if he'd been watching me. I froze, the coldness from the open fridge…and his presence, causing me to shiver. I can feel a warm hand wrap around my arm, causing me to shake slightly as he pulled me back, closing the door behind me.**

"…**you don't know how much you mean to me, do you Chi?" gods, his breath near my ear is sending another set of shivers running up and down my body "I'm not disappointed. I'm just…at a loss. How does a stunningly beautiful woman like you…with a body to make men cry, not have been touched yet?" Jesus, his finger…is rough…but feels so good as he traces slowly behind my ear down to the hollows of my neck.**

**I think I'm gonna be a puddle at his feet in a few seconds.**

"…**I'm not like Bulma, Goku. I've never been given a thought. I'm ok with that. It is what it is." I barely managed a whisper, his lips…gods.**

"…**the fools. Their loss is definitely my gain."**

**Words weren't needed anymore after that, not that I was capable of any, now that he'd wrapped completely around me, pushing me gently to the counter as he retraced the path his finger took…with his lips. From far away, I heard an uncharacteristically evil chuckle, I'm guessing he's pleased with my reaction.**

**I mean, I AM putty in his arms right now.**

"**Oh God, Goku."**

**It was all I could say. Goku had taken his sweater off, the heater in his home circulating welcomed heat. In so doing, I could see and feel for the first time how truly godlike this man is.**

**And damn. He's a god.**

**He groaned slightly and stopped his assault on my neck, pulling back to face me again, I guess the gentle massage I was giving him (well, to be honest, I feel like I'm just groping him), something that he seemed to like, a small smile playing the corners of his mouth. Self-consciously, again, I blushed, stopping, much to his chagrin.**

"**No! Don't stop, Chi." I gasped as he grasped my hands, guiding them to continue. I felt my head dumbly nod, acquiescing to his wishes.**

**Slowly, slowly, his face came closer, my body on edge in anticipation. His hands…moved again, trailing around my neck, caressing my face, until finally our lips touched again.**

**One hand travelled to my shoulder pulling me forward as I felt his tongue lightly toying with my lips, asking for entrance, which I readily gave. I've never been kissed like this, gentle but in control, his tongue battling with mine, exploring every crevice in my mouth as if his body was memorizing me. If this was his way of doing so…I don't think I'm going to last the night.**

"**Chi?" I opened my eyes as he pulled back, his voice rough and thick with desire…desire for me. That I could clearly see in his eyes. I shivered in response, another smile tugging the corners of his lips. He knew I saw it, bastard.**

"**Yes Goku? Did you…did you want to stop? His eyes widened, his hold on me slacked. After what seemed like eons, he threw his head back again, laughing…again. He was wheezing slightly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes that he kept wiping away.**

**Damn, is it really that funny to be with me? Could that be the reason why this hasn't happened before? Honestly, it's a possibility, I really wouldn't be surprised.**

"**No, no! Chi Chi…" He pulled me to him again, peppering my forehead, my hair, my cheek with playful kisses, his body vibrating deliciously under my hands "I wanted to ask…if it would be okay for me to remove your sweater." Oh. Dammit, there he goes again. He's truly an expert at finding what makes me weak…and he's taking full advantage of it as he's caressing me with his lips…his tongue, just behind the ear. How the hell am I supposed to say no?**

"**Su…u…re…Goku…anything you want to do to me." He stopped suddenly, shocked…about the same as I am too, not believing that I was the one who said that. I could kick myself, I sounded like such a slut, not something I wanted to convey to him.**

**He visibly tensed and again, I can see his eyes darken, the lust, possessiveness… all there for me to read. I shuddered, completely frozen in his intense gaze…my own anticipation of the night unfolding heightening my body's reaction to everything he's doing.**

"…**you can do anything you want to me, Goku. Just you." I'm glad for his extreme sense of hearing, because managing to whisper my desires above a decibel is a complete impossibility. He snarled ferociously at me, forcefully crushing into me, knocking me completely back onto the counter as his lips crushed into mine again.**

**I yelped a bit, my spine not happy with the sudden pain from the hard contact and I faltered. His eyes flew open, his hands immediately going to massage it, his apology and concern now clearly written in his eyes and his touch. I shook my head slightly, pushing the tears aside, smiling. Though painful, I'm alright, to be honest…I kinda liked it.**

**Keeping our eyes locked, we never broke the kiss as I felt his hands leave my back trailing tortuously to my waist, teasing the top of my jeans as his fingers slid up, unbuttoning my sweater. Kami, he's going so slowly, teasing me with each button popped. His hands…blazing a trail of fire as he got past the top of my tank underneath, my skin reacting violently to his touch.**

**I heard myself moan distantly as my head fell back, my body arching into him, craving more. He growled again, pushing the sweater off my shoulders, down my arms as he descended once again towards me, his lips claiming my neck again, feeling his teeth nip me lightly, as he kissed his way to the hollow underneath my chin. From far away, I can feel my body floating, my feet not touching the ground any longer. But I was so lost, I didn't really think anything of it until I felt my body depress onto a firm, plush bed.**

**After a while, I felt cold, even though the house was warm, but none of his delicious body heat was on me any longer. I opened my eyes to see him standing just beside the bed, staring down at me, his expression completely unreadable. Taking a chance, I lifted my hand to him, silently asking him to join me.**

**Without any hesitation, he gently took my hand, and climbed beside me, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. I met him halfway, desperate to meet his lips again, a moan escaping him as he held me, deepening the kiss, grasping me roughly. I vaguely heard him whisper that he'll take it slow, but I can't really be too sure, all I could concentrate on were his lips on mine and his hands taking control of me.**

**Reaching the hem of my shirt, I felt his fingers lightly slip underneath, lightly caressing me, silently asking if he could continue. I only moaned in response, holding his face closer to me, playing with the baby hairs at the base of his head as I urged his hands to continue. He kissed more deeply once again, his body heavy on mine forcing me to lie completely on my back as his hand travelled upwards. I couldn't help the needless moaning coming from me, his touch so gentle, exploratory but completely in control, setting each patch of skin on fire. Is this how it's supposed to feel? If it is…I don't know if I'll ever get enough of it.**

**I was ripped back again to the moment as I felt both of his hands caressing me, millimeters from the bottom of my bra. I arched violently into him, gasping, my arms flying to the sides, gripping the soft velvet blanket, my body rigid and tense as he gently playfully inched up, tracing the fullness of my breast with powerful fingers, my breathing quickening.**

**Suddenly my shirt was ripped wide open, causing me to snap back and look at him. I swallowed heavily, the intensity of his gaze as he captured mine…nothing I've ever seen before, it was completely intoxicating, forcing me to do nothing as he took complete control of me. I could only watch helplessly as he broke the spell, settling on my chest, his eyes widening as he visibly gaped, licking his lips hungrily, as his fingers trembled as he again traced my breast.**

"**Oh Kami Chi Chi…" Goku ripped his own shirt in annoyance, his muscles rippling as he gathered the torn shirts casting them aside quickly. I was stunned. What else could I possible say?**

**After a moment, with visible effort to move slowly so as not to frighten me, he loomed over me again, his lips descending on mine, his hands both encasing my breasts, cradling and massaging them as he seemed to feel their weight, continuing his assault on all my senses. I must have relaxed as well, I loved his reaction to me, but to be honest, it was frightening, and he must have sensed that as he proceeded to continue slowly.**

**I tried to push more of my body into his hands as I caressed him on the small of his back, which interestingly, caused him to grunt and shiver in response. He growled viciously in my ear again, and all I could do was giggle as he playfully nipped my ear.**

**He propped his massive arms on either side of my head, traveling down my face, my neck to my chest. I could feel my chest heaving painfully, feeling the light sheen of sweat begin to pool in between my breast as he got closer, a little embarrassed by that, but with what he's doing to me, not a damn thing I could do to control. **

**He bunched the blankets in his hands as his lips got closer and closer to my breasts. Upon reaching the swell of them, his ministrations intensified, his lips tracing the contours, licking in between as his hands slid to my back, toying with the catch.**

**He stopped again, waiting for me to look back at him, a silent question. I smiled and rose to meet him again, one hand caressing the side of his face, shyly, hesitantly, meeting his lips. One arm snaked around me, holding me close to him as we kissed, the other hand popping the catch, my breasts, free of their confines, spilling onto him.**

"**Chi Chi…gods…" His hand trembled as he looked down, I heard him swallow heavily as my breasts poked his chest. Unable to resist, his hand gently caressed me, the moan that escaped thick with the stings of pleasure. I held him closer, kissing his forehead trying to breathe pushing more of me into his hand as I felt him watching me. It was a heady feeling, being wanted by the most beautiful man in the world, hard for me to comprehend.**

**Slowly, he lowered me back onto the bed, his lips leaving mine descending down my neck, my shoulders…towards my chest...**

**When I felt his lips again on me, I cried out, soft lips encasing a painfully erect nipple, hardening it even more as he lavished attention to first one, then the other. I was completely under his control, nothing I could do to break his hold on me as he kissed and licked me, his hand gently caressing and twisting whichever one was not being attended to by his mouth. I writhed spasmodically beneath him, jerking haphazardly, gasping and squeaking as he continued to have his way with me. I could feel him purr in contentment, expertly multi-tasking as he did not neglect either breast while he feasted on me.**

**Eventually, through the haze, I felt his hands on the button on my jeans, his fingers expertly popping it open, the sound of the zipper descending faint in the background as he grunted against my chest, rolling a nipple between his lips, licking at the same time. I could only whimper, my hands gripping him desperately, holding him close, silently telling him to continue, which he heeded implicitly.**

**I felt something building in me rapidly. His worship of me unyielding and absolutely complete. I felt a bitter cold draft hit me suddenly, as he slightly separated from me, to slide my jeans down, but never leaving me completely. I protested though, slightly taken aback at the sound that came out of my mouth…a freaking whine! Goku only looked up startled, grinning a bit, but again, he was on my breasts, his hands pushing my jeans completely off at the same time, much to my satisfaction.**

**He descended upon me again, returning to my lips, as I met him hungrily, our kissing passionate, intense, he smiled, his hand caressing my cheek as he continued to show me…just how much he wanted me. All of a sudden I realized I couldn't feel the roughness of his jeans any longer, my eyes shooting open, a smile clearly tugging the corner of his eyes at my realization.**

**When the hell did he remove his pants?**

**I was about to say something when he ground into me suddenly, feeling something stiff…and massive…poking into my thigh. I gasped against his lips, my eyes closing as it rolled to the back of my head. My panty was already soaked beyond comprehension, the thought of him inside me…**

"**You're so beautiful, Chi Chi." I looked up at him again, his gaze full of quiet yearning and passion "If you don't want this, I need you to tell me now…I'll, understand."**

"…**I need you Goku. I've wanted you…needed you for so long, I just…didn't think you ever noticed me."**

"**If we do this…you're mine Chi Chi…no one else can have you. Ever."**

**I couldn't breathe. The finality of this…was this what I wanted? Did I want him and only him?**

"…**I'm yours Goku."**

**All thought vanished. His body tensed, every muscle in his body taut and alive and straining as he claimed my lips again, his hand lightly dancing along the edge of my underwear until he ripped it savagely away from me. I moaned into his mouth as he growled at me, carefully caressing me, lightly touching my lips, exploring gently as he petted the stiff hairs protecting them.**

**Gently, he parted my lips, stroking in between them, my moisture flowing onto his fingers as he continued. I could do nothing but whimper and mew, leaving my lips as he began to make his way down my body, continuing his slow exploration, carefully acquainting himself with me.**

**The sound of the rain slapping against the window was drowned out, not even the constant rumble and anger of the elements outside comparing to the blood pounding loudly in my head. I was completely exposed before him, the feel of his lips, his tongue, his hands all over me, stroking, licking, sucking every inch drowning me in a sea of sensations. **

**I shot up and cried out suddenly as I felt his breath on my inner thigh, his hand coming up to hold me as I tried to squirm away from the overwhelming delicious new sensations attacking me. I calmed a bit and whimpered in defeat, maneuvering his hand onto my breast, silently telling him to touch me. He growled again in response, the bed vibrating as he inched closer and closer to the junction between my thighs.**

**When I felt his mouth…there's no words I can say to describe the intense pleasure. I moaned low and loud, melting further into the bed, my body shaking as I was completely under his control, as he continued to stroke me and play with me. No matter how self conscious I am at my body's reaction to him, there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop him as he continued to taste me, his breathing ragged and forced. He slowly inserted his tongue into me, and I cried out, loving the way he was pumping into me, realizing that I had automatically began to meet him thrust for thrust, earning a growl of approval from him. His hand moved to my butt adjusting me so I was fully riding him, squeaks and moans the only thing I could do as I whimpered helplessly in delight. Something that had been building was beginning to break, I can't describe the feeling as it began, but the pressure was rapidly reaching a breaking point as he continued his assault on me. I was going to break, of that was I was sure, and again, I tried to move away, but again, he held me firmly down, not letting me go. I began thrashing uncontrollably, afraid of hurting him as my hold on my sanity beginning to slip. I could feel the sweat making my hair damp, the bed beginning to feel uncomfortable as I was rapidly approaching the point of no return.**

**In a blinding flash of light, I tensed and screamed, screamed out his name for all I was worth, a scream that shook me to my very soul as I was suddenly overcome with such an intensity of pleasure I felt like I was going to pass out, my voice giving out on me, my body quivering violently. I couldn't breathe, distantly I thought I was going to die, the intensity so profound and blindsided me, I didn't have time to prepare.**

**I'm not sure how much time I passed, but it must have been a while because the rain had become a steady, dull, thrumming on the roof above, versus the wild howl some time before. My chest, my throat hurt, panting the only way I could breathe. A sticky substance coated my legs, something that I realized a warm, gentle tongue was cleaning off of me, much to my chagrin.**

"**Goku…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I was shocked at how raw I sounded. Frogs sound better than me as I croaked out my apology.**

**He stopped and looked up. A slow, evil smile spreading across his angelic face, something that disturbingly fit him well.**

"…**you're apologizing to me for causing you to cum? I'm offended!" He loomed over me again, whispering chillingly in my ear "…you're pleasure is my goal, Chi. I'm happy I made you cum. I wouldn't be much of a man if I couldn't make you scream my name." He nipped my ear, as I felt that large…thing…poke me in my belly. I moaned, licking my lips as I tried to form a coherent thought, only sighing, giving up, instead, touching and stroking the godlike man hovering just above me. **

**I heard him sharply take in a breath, as I wonderingly stroked him. Unable to resist, I raised up a little, kissing him, rubbing my face, my lips against his chest. Unbelievably, he began to purr, seeing him shake slightly above me as I played with the waistband of his boxers.**

**The next thing I knew, the shorts were completely gone, and he was pressed into me, grunting, his eyes closed as he rubbed himself maddeningly against my lips. This new sensation was exhilarating, my body reacting instinctively to him, legs parting to allow him to settle more comfortably against me, begging him for something I didn't know I was begging for.**

"**Go…Goku…please…please."**

**I heard myself voicing my body's plea, my hands on his hips pushing him closer to me.**

"…**Do you want me Chi?"**

"**Yes…Kami, yes…"**

"…**Do you need me to fulfill you Chi…and only me?"**

" **Oh gods, yes! Yes Goku…only you…no one else…please…please…"**

"…**you're the only woman I want Chi Chi…one one else can claim me. Forever."**

**I gasped as he parted my lips, not even past my folds and I can already tell how _big_ he is. His tip kissed my lips, throbbing agonizingly against me, but Goku is such a patient lover. With this being my first time, he took extra care to not just ram into me, even if his body was screaming at him to do so, as I could feel from the way he was shaking.**

**A bead of sweat rolled from his temple onto my shoulder, his eyes shut, his brows furrowed in heavy concentration as he slowly inched in, allowing my body time to stretch and accommodate him…though as he inched, I honestly thought I myself wasn't going to last much longer.**

"**Oh God, Chi Chi…you're so tight…so fucking tight…you feel so so _good_!" He groaned and grunted next to me. I could only whimper, every delicious sting of pleasure the only thing my body was listening to.**

**Suddenly he stopped and my eyes flew open, the protest leaving my lips surprising me. Panting heavily above me he opened his eyes and stared down at me, the lust clearly prominent as he tried to gather his wits, just as I was.**

"**Chi Chi…are you ready?"**

"…**yes, yes Goku. Is there something wrong?" He shook his head, chuckling as he leaned down to kiss me again, as I eagerly met him.**

"**No, no silly, but…this is your first time. I'm not going to lie to you. It will hurt. Bad." The concern and worry in his eyes was endearing, making me want him even more than I could have thought possible. I'd heard from Bulma that the first time is always painful, and if it was with an inconsiderate lover, the pain would be excruciating and enormous.**

"…**I'm ready Goku. I trust you."**

**He closed his eyes and kissed me again, sighing as he wrapped me in his embrace, holding me close. Immediately, I responded again, wrapping my arms around him, relishing the feel of him, the closeness, his apparent desire and need for me.**

**Without warning, he suddenly jerked forward, breaking through my barrier. My eyes flew open, a white hot searingly painful blinding lance of pain ripping through me, causing me to suddenly pull back, screaming in agony, the irony smell of blood suddenly in the air. I'm not one to tear readily, but this pain is…indescribable, nothing I've ever experienced before and I couldn't help the tears that leaked out as it bombarded me.**

**Goku tried to soothe me as best he could, caressing me as he kissed me all over, slowly wiping my tears away as he tried to comfort me, holding me. I could see the pain in his eyes at having to cause me such a great deal of pain, and it warmed my heart as I cried and whimpered. I took one of his hands and brought it up to my face, kissing it, rubbing it against me, as I sniffled, trying to reign in the pain, nodding at him to continue, that I'm alright.**

**He kissed me again, his tongue gently parting my lips as he laid me back down onto the bed again. He started to move, every inch of him throbbed in me, the excruciating pain being replaced rapidly with the mind numbing friction of his movement.**

**I gasped, breaking the kiss, arching back as each stroke doubled the intense pleasure shooting through me. I could feel the bones in my knuckles straining against my skin, the poor blanket was going to be a casualty shortly as I gripped a handful again.**

"**Kami, Goku…you're so big…I feel like I'm going to be ripped apart by you, but gods…you feel so good…so fucking _good_!" **

**Gasping, I suddenly felt warm fingers grasping my hands, our fingers intertwined as we rocked against each other. I could only mew in sheer ecstasy against his lips, each long strong stroke bringing me closer and closer to that edge again. His lips, his tongue against my body was amazing, but…nothing could compare to him being inside me…the pleasure bordering on painful.**

"**Go…Go…Goku! Oh God, GOKU!" I exploded, nothing could prepare me for the sheer intensity that swallowed me alive. I could faintly hear him growl and snarl into my ear, the intensity of my orgasm squeezing him, a death grip on him when I was already a tight fit for him.**

"**Oh shit! Chi Chi! I love you!" He roared out, spilling into me his warmth as I still lay convulsing beneath him. In a move that I didn't feel or understand until later, he brusquely moved my head aside, sinking his teeth into me as he continued to growl and cum. My voice, hoarse with exertion, couldn't utter anything in protest. He lapped at my neck, lapping up the blood as I panted desperately for air, his full body weight crushing me as he collapsed onto me. I poked him in the ribs, if I don't get any air, this will be my first and only time for mind blowing sex. I realized I did want another night.**

"**Shit! Sorry Chi!" I gasped as he rolled over, taking me with him as he secured me on his top of him. He continued his attention on me as I came back to earth, the windows fogged over from the biting cold from the storm raging outside and the suffocating heat inside.**

"**Goku…do you know what you said?"  
><strong>

**He stopped and I pulled back, staring down into his eyes, searching them for an answer, but he was better than I thought, his expression completely unreadable.**

"**I love you Chi Chi. I don't want anyone else but you." The finality of it shocked me. This is the only man who's rendered me speechless. And I have no idea what to say.**

"**You'll never be alone, Chi. And no one will ever hurt you or take you away from me. I'm yours and your mine…forever."**


	9. Sex, Truth and High Definition

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DBZ or CSI. Just the story. **

**A/N: I apologize profusely, but though it's becoming a broken record, life. Please be patient, I have not abandoned any of my stories…but I can't give a specific date when I'll update either, I think that would be just too unfair . To preciousjade76, thank you for being patient, I always appreciate the 3. I hope you enjoy, please r & r and let me know what you think, thanks a bunch again! **

**Ch. 9 – Sex, Truths & High Definition**

"**Whoa. Fuck Yamu, I think I just came in my pants! When you see what I'm seeing, fuuuck…"**

"**You fuckin' sicko, Popovich! I didn't need you to tell me that! And quit your fucking panting! You're giving me the fucking creeps!"**

**Beads of sweat gathered at his brow as he growled into the phone, his hand clammy as he continued staring into the eyepiece, watching a pair of lovers as they made love in the pounding rain again. The fog gathering on the windows was making it difficult to film unobstructively, but what he had gathered so far would surely make his master quite happy.**

**He snorted. Yamu would have never guessed the creepy, small but infinitely powerful and dangerous wizard would be into this kind of shit, he always assumed the guy was into more freaky shit, but then again, who was he to question him? This wasn't the first go around he and Spopovich had working for this guy, although the last time they worked for him got them killed.**

**So why work for Babadi again? Yamu closed his eyes as he sighed. He had no fucking clue. **

"**Aww, fuck. Mine have finished. Are yours still doing it Yamu?"  
><strong> 

**The woman suddenly screamed against her lover, throwing her head back as she screamed out her lover's name. She was followed by him, his ecstasy so overwhelming he began bathing the room in an unearthly golden glow. His female screamed again, as if the golden glow imparted some other dimension of unfathomable pleasure. Yamu could see the look of pure satisfaction on the now blond, blue-eyed man, ferally taking pleasure in the woman's reaction. She screamed again as he latched himself to a hardened nipple, sucking greedily a she thrust her body more into his hungry mouth.**

"**Fuck no, I definitely don't think mine are done. Not by a long shot." Yamu could feel himself throbbing painfully against his clothing as he watched the pair continue to fuck. The woman was delicious, a delight to look at with or without clothes.**

'**Hmm, maybe when the time comes, I'll have a bit of fun with her before I give her to the wizard.' He knew his compatriot was probably thinking the same thing. They both knew what would happen. It was part of their job. It's such a shame two gorgeous creatures have to suffer and die, but to inflict the most pain, it had to be done. They had to die.**

"**I'm coming over! Mine have gone to sleep, I want to see more!"**

"**No you won't Spopovich! We have more work to do, we can't miss any opportunities or we're dead AGAIN you fucking idiot!"**

"**Look, I don't know what the fuck he wants with them, but he does, and for now, he wants us to keep shadowing them, so just fuckin' keep it in your pants or jack off and just fuckin' watch!" Spittle landed all over the cell phone and onto the dash of the rickety old van parked outside of the detective's home. A couple of veins were threatening to crack his skull wide open, a mixture of anger, frustration, excitement and arousal coursing wildly through his being.**

**Truth be told, many a times in the past couple of months he'd been tempted to taste the soft, supple sweetness that was his prey, often hiding in the shadows and darkness and staying up for hours as he watched her, jacking off. Once he'd dared to touch her, relishing in her unconscious feelings of violation as he stroked her tits and pussy, tasting a bit of her. He knew he would have taken her that night if it hadn't been for the unexpected interruption that night.**

**The night HE had stormed over, pounding incessantly against the door until he watched her get up to let him in. He watched bitterly and jealously as their explosive tempers flared and exploded, but in the end bringing two old lovers together again, rekindling a smoldering passion that had never been extinguished.**

"**Tcha, fine. Whatever." The pout was plainly evident through the phone, irritating him "You definitely got the better end of this."**

"**Geez you're such a fuckin' whiner! You have a hot fucking bitch of your own! So what if yours finished early, she's a fucking virgin apparently AND they still fucked! You still saw tits, pussy and ass, you HAVE IT FILMED! What the fuck are you complaining about! Fuck!"**

"**Vegeta!" Another scream tore through the drumming of the night, the woman reaching her zenith once again. She was followed again by a louder more fiercely primal roar from the male, again his home bathed in a golden glow. Yamu slammed the phone against the seat as he brought the camera to his face again.**

**The lovers were finally through. The woman lay motionless, panting, catching whatever breath she could as she turned full frontal towards the window, towards him. The covers were off, the light sheen of sweat glistening tantalizingly on her body. He could see scars and bruises, old and new and what looked like teeth marks.**

**He growled. HE wanted to be the one to give those to her, not some fucking alien like him! He wanted to desperately dominate her, taste her, fuck her, make her scream HIS name as vociferously as she screamed his. **

**A puff of smoke drifted lazily behind her as her breathing returned to normal. A large muscled arm gathered the crumpled sheets at the foot of the bed and covered her halfway, much to his irritation. That same arm encircled her and pulled her towards the darkness, an action she enjoyed judging by the look on her face. Amidst the shadow, he could see her head turn back towards him, puffing a bit on the cig he offered her before he bent down and kissed her, softly, tenderly. Both arms now circled her possessively as they continued to kiss, his motions gentle but direct. Whether Vegeta knew it or not, he was letting anyone or anything know this was his woman, and no one was taking her away from him.**

'**Tcha, we'll see about that, Saiyan, we'll see.'**


End file.
